Road to Redemption
by Adventurelife
Summary: A prequel to Paul Hudson before he was Doc, before he came to Radiator Springs. Before he was Doc, he was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. What did he leave behind in Thomasville when he left?
1. Chapter 1

It was 1951 and Paul Hudson was living his dream. He was a race car driver and he thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. Wind whipped through the windows of his car tousling his hair as he drove towards the track he'd be racing on later. Smirking at himself in the rearview mirror, he lazily parked his car. With another glance in the mirror he adjusted his dark aviators further up on his face and ran a hand through his rebellious brown locks. It was a good day for a race.

The young man slipped out of his dark blue Hudson Hornet, gave the door a pat and started to stroll through the area around the racing grounds. There was a confident swagger to his steps that spoke of an attitude that was nearly as big as the sky. The strut in Paul's steps only deepened as he passed a group of young ladies. They smiled at him, a couple of them winked. He smirked and adjusted the collar on his leather jacket; it was good to be him.

"Hey Hud!" A southern voice called across the road. Paul turned his attention from the ladies to the source of the voice.

"Moon!" A lazy smirk crossed Paul's face. The racer swaggered away from the ladies to catch up to his friend. He crossed the street leaving the girls to swoon amongst themselves.

"Ready for the race Hud?" Junior Moon clasped Paul's hand firmly and shook it. The constant twinkle in his blue eyes seemed to taunt Paul.

"Every day, Moony." The brunette smirked at his blonde friend.

"You're still gonna' call me that?" Moon chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"If the shoe fits…"

"How's the lady?"

"Just gave her a wash and a drive." Paul slipped his aviators into his coat pocket to lock eyes with his friend.

"You treat that car better than you do your friends."

"Well, she treats me right. What can I say," He smirked at Moon and slipped his hands into his jeans.

"Hope she treats you right when we race today," A saucy female voice sounded from behind Hudson causing his grin to broaden.

"Nash, you just keep that clunker of yours away from my Hornet and we'll be just fine." Paul turned to wink at the pretty blonde behind him.

"Ninety-Four isn't a clunker! She's won more races than you have. Rookie." The blonde's eyes were sparking with competitive fire. She'd been racing a bit longer than Paul and had made a splash in the racing community.

"Sorry Nash, didn't mean to step on your toes," Paul's apology lacked sincerity. He loved to rile Nash before a race. His big baby blues sparkled with humor and self-assurance.

"You're so struck on yourself," She shoved his arm teasingly and shook her blonde locks in exasperation. "Better watch it or you'll wreck on that ego of yours. Didn't anyone teach you it's not to brag?"

"It's not bragging if you can back it up sweet cheeks." Bright blue eyes twinkled with arrogance. Paul practically preened as he adjusted his jacket again and grinned at Nash.

"We'll see how cocky you are when I beat you out there racing." Nash put a hand on her hip. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Y'all at it again?"

The group turned to spot a sturdy looking African American man strolling towards them. Smiles spread through the group and they all called out to the man.

"River!" Nash grinned at the man. The two shared a kinship, both being on the outer edges of the racing community. They were considered underdogs at first, but both were making a name for themselves in the world.

"How in the world are you Barnstormer?" Scott beamed at the unusual set of friends he'd made in the racing world. Even though prejudice had tried to keep them from forming a friendship, they'd all simply become closer.

"I'm just trying to knock Hud's ego down a bit. He's about to flood the track with his attitude." The only female in the group shot the rookie of the group a pointed look. Paul simply grinned and rocked back on his heels, hands in pocket. He looked at the others casually as if they were no competition at all.

"Careful Hud, you look like you could be Smokey's new rooster," Junior's blue eyes sparkled teasingly. "I think you would fit right in. What do you think River?"

"Well…Now that you mention it," River glanced over at his the youngest in the group. "He does look mighty sure of himself. Smokey might could use a substitute rooster."

"Rooster? Really, I mean, I doubt there's a rooster that looks this good," Hud plucked his aviators out of his pocket and slid them over his bright baby blues.

"Don't look now Rooster, but I think someone's over by your lady." River gave Paul a nudge and nodded towards his Hornet parked across the street.

The brunette in question turned sharply to look towards his car, checking to see if it was some vagrant. He paused and he felt his mouth gape a little, he swallowed and snapped his mouth shut before the others could notice. Standing beside his car was a woman in a soft green dress. It was at that moment Paul considered painting his car a deep shade of red to match the soft locks framing her face.

His eyes drifted over her figure examining his car and a small smirk crossed his lips. The petite looking redhead was glancing inside the driver's window. Paul felt his mouth go dry and a lump form in his throat. She was gorgeous. The cocky young racer couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she began circling his car and gingerly tracing its frame.

"Shoo, she's pretty Hud," Moon threw an arm around the dumbfounded rookie. "I might just go talk to her myself."

"I don't think so Moon. That's my Hornet she's looking at." Paul shot his friend a glare. His gaze quickly flitted back to the pretty redhead.

"Better make a move Rooster." River spoke up with a noticeable grin in his voice. "Moon here might get the girl."

"Not a chance," Paul shook Moon's arm off his shoulder.

"Alright," Moon grinned at his friend and stepped back beside River and Nash.

Paul shot the trio a smug self-assured look, he adjusted his jacket hooked a thumb in the pocket of his jeans and strutted across the street. With every step he felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest. What to say…What to say? His mind was racing, his hands felt clammy and sweaty, he subtly dried his left hand on the seat of his jeans.

The redhead circled the car and stopped with her back to him. Paul's eyes respectfully took in her figure. " _Shoot, she's tiny,"_ He marveled to himself. It was an innocent feeling in his chest, it bubbled deep from the pit of his stomach and curled up to his chest and wrapped around his heart.

"He's hopeless." Nash commented quietly.

"Ten bucks says he uses a pickup line from a movie." Moon wagered with a grin.

"I say it's going to be an original… and awful." River added as he watched Hud standing dumbstruck and watching the redhead.

Silence hung in the air, Paul seemed to be holding his breath just waiting for the vision before him to turn around and notice him. He swallowed four or five times trying to gather his courage. Confusion touched his mind, he'd never had this hard of a time talking to a girl. Licking his lips he mustered up the words to get her attention.

"If you think the car is nice to look at, you ought to see the driver, Doll… By the way…That's my car." The words came out smooth as silk and with confidence. He took off his aviators with a grin.

Suddenly, Paul was faced with the stunning face of the redhead. He felt all coherent thoughts leave his head and found he was staring into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Soft brown eyes flecked with green stared at him intensely and he felt a spark in his chest blossom into a full flame. It was official; red was his new favorite color. He's fingers itched to touch the red waves curved around her face.

He didn't even notice he was gaping at her. The racer was completely enamored by the sight before him. Her skin was pale and free of freckles giving her an angelic look. A soft love-struck sigh escaped his lips and the redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

The expression on the redhead's face seemed to ask Paul if he was serious or joking with his flirtations. Her eyes held a challenge as she sized up the racer before her. Paul felt his eyes widen as he realized how stupid his pickup line had sounded.

" _Idiot…Using a line like that,"_ Paul's tongue felt like sandpaper. He stuttered, "Hi… I'm Paul Hudson. Impressed yet?" Paul let a groan escape his mouth at the sheer stupidity of his words.

"Win the race…Then I'll be impressed" The redhead spoke and Paul felt his heart do a somersault. She turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"Wait! I didn't get the time for our date!" The self-confident rookie called after her.

"What date? You haven't impressed me Hotrod." She glanced over her shoulder at him, brown eyes sparkled teasingly.

"I'll win," He stuttered.

A soft smile crossed the redhead's lips after a second. She felt sorry for him, he was adorable, tripping over his words and trying to impress her. Still smiling she gave Paul an answer.

"Well…If you win, I'll consider a date." She turned and started walking again.

Paul stood staring after her dumbfounded. The beautiful girl of his dreams had gotten a hundred feet away before he suddenly snapped out of his daze and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What's your name!?"

"Katherine. Katherine Weathers," The redhead shouted back with a laugh before continuing on her way.

Katherine… it was the most perfect name he'd ever heard. He sighed as he let himself daydream. He slipped his aviators back on and strutted towards his friends that were waiting.

"So…You going to try and win a race?" Moon prodded teasingly.

"Try? I'm winning." Hud's jaw tightened in a determined line. This race was his. He was winning his date.

"Better watch ourselves…Looks like Hud is racing for a girl." Nash grinned at the others.

"You better believe I am. I'm marrying that girl." There was a firm look on Hud's face as he sauntered over to his Hornet to check it over before the race.

"Oh…this is going to be a historic race." River smirked as the other three made their way over to their own cars.

It was time for the most important race of Paul Hudson's life. A race for love.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Weathers couldn't help but smile to herself as she made her way to the sidelines of the race track. She watched as the cars lined up to start the race, her eyes easily picked out the blue Hudson Hornet on winding dirt path. " _I wonder how the hotrod is going to do in the race."_ Weaving between the spectators she found a place near the front to get a better view of the race. A lazy smile found its way onto her face as she crossed her arms and waited for the race to start.

The pretty redhead had switched from her green dress into a navy blue jumpsuit with "Smokey's Garage" embroidered in red on a front pocket. Her hair was pulled back and looped through the back of a baseball cap. She blended in with the rest of the crowd perfectly. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Paul Hudson, and if he would win the race.

"Ready for the race kid?" A gruff voice sounded behind the redhead, causing her to jerk a little.

"Of course I am. You know me Smokey. Always ready to watch a race."

"Course you are kid." Smokey teasingly tugged on the red ponytail sticking out through the back of her cap. His blue eyes twinkled as he came to stand beside Katherine. He was a stocky looking man, around five foot nine with dark brown hair.

"Who do you think will win?"

"I think Hud has a mighty fine chance. Even for a rookie." His eyes flitted over the cars lined up at the starting line. "River Scott and Junior Moon stand a good chance though… Louise Nash might win."

"Hud? Paul Hudson?" Her voice held curiosity that caused Smokey to look over at her.

"Yeh, you met him Red?"

"He tried to flirt with me." Her lips twitched in amusement as she recalled the encounter.

"That's Hud alright… What'd he say to you?" Smokey grunted in exasperation.

"He said, and I quote. 'If you think the car is nice to look at, you ought to see the driver, Doll… By the way…That's my car.' It was awful…" She chuckled softly causing Smokey to look at her.

"He really said that…I knew his lines were bad…" He noticed the sparkle in his young friend's brown eyes.

"I think he thought it sounded good…And then he paused and asked if I was impressed yet."

"Hud is hopeless." Smokey shook his head. Hud had his work cut out for him if he wanted a date with Katherine.

"It was kind of …adorable. If I'm being honest," A small smile touched her lips at the thought of the stuttering rookie. "I told him to win the race and then I'll be impressed."

"No wonder Hud looked like a man on a mission." Smokey grinned to himself and focused his eyes back on the race track. "Better dust of your dancing shoes Red."

"I wasn't planning on him winning." Katherine sounded a little confused.

"He just might. With a date like you as motivation." Smokey smiled to himself as he caught Katherine blushing from the corner of his eye.

While they spoke the race started, the roar of various engines echoed through the area and caused the ground to rumble. The sound caused Katherine's eyes to focus in on the blue Hudson Hornet racing on the track. Her heart thudded in her ears…She wanted him to win for some reason that she couldn't explain. " _He just has to win."_ She was starting to really want to go on a date with the hotshot racer.

Paul Hudson was determined to have his date with Katherine Weathers. His jaw was clenched as he raced across the track. The dark haired rookie had spent an hour and a half simply tending to his car making sure it was in tip top condition. He wanted to win the race more than any race he'd been in before. The prize was better than any he'd ever had. There was just something special about the beautiful redhead he'd met before the race. He just had to get to know her better.

It was the last lap and Paul was in second place. He gritted his teeth and pressed on the gas, there was no way he was going to lose this race to Moon. His eyes narrowed at the tail end of the car in front of him as he bided his time. With forced patience he waited for his opening… " _Wait for it…Wait for it."_ He told himself before he saw his chance. He pressed on the gas and shot forwards just passing Moon. Victory was in his grasp!

Katherine watched the race, her heart flying into her mouth. This was it! Paul was going to win. She held her breath and leaned forward as the cars came to a screeching halt. She pulled her cap a little lower on her head as she noticed that another car had pulled across the finish line at the same time as Paul. It was a tie! Her heart fell into her shoes.

"Don't look so down in the dumps Red. Hud will ask you out again." Smokey tugged her ponytail again, jerking her from her thoughts. "Go talk to him." He winked at her causing her face to match her hair. "I can tell you wanted that date."

"I…never...I-I," Katherine stuttered, her face still flaming red. Smokey just raised an eyebrow as if waiting for her to get a move on.

The redhead shot Smokey a grin and ducked under the barrier keeping the track separated from the spectators. She casually strolled onto the track towards the parked cars. Racers were out of their cars and talking good naturedly with one another. Everyone seemed in good spirits except for Paul Hudson.

" _Stupid Junior Moon! Why did I have to tie with him?"_ Paul fumed to himself. He wouldn't have minded except he hadn't technically been the only winner of the race. That meant that his date more than likely was out of the picture. His blue eyes looked through the crowd to see if he could spot the redheaded beauty. He let a sigh out. There was no sight of her with the spectators. Something blue and slender caught his attention, he paused.

"Nice race Hotrod." Katherine's voice was downright cheeky. Her soft southern drawl sounded like a symphony in Paul's ears. His frown blossomed into a cocky grin.

"So…Are you impressed finally?" He slipped his aviators off of his face.

"You tied." There was a devious twinkle in her eyes.

"I won though. So when's our date?" There was a hopeful look in his eyes as he spoke. Katherine's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, when's our date Red?" Moon's voice sounded behind Paul as he strolled up behind the pair. The jovial blonde slung an arm around Paul's shoulder and winked at the redhead. "Nice outfit."

"I'm partial to it." Her gaze remained on Paul.

"She's not interested in you Moon. We have a date." The brunette shoved Moon's arm away a little more forcefully than necessary.

"We do?" Katherine shot Paul a teasing smile.

"It's between me and him." His face was serious. "And you don't want to go with him."

"Well it was a tie. So you can go with both of us." Moon grinned at the redhead.

"I think Moon here has a date already." Paul shot Moon a pointed glare.

"Really now?" Katherine glanced at Moon questioningly.

"Really. He can't take two ladies into town, now can he?"

"Sure I can, Hud. You can barely handle one." Moon teased his friend, shoving his arm lightly.

"I do just fine Moony." Paul was seething at his friend.

"You've never dated a redhead have you?"

"I like this one Paul. I think we'll have a good date." The blonde leaned in to take her hand.

"Well…If you've already got a date. I can't let poor Paul be all alone for the evening." Katherine shot the rookie a small smile.

"Goodbye Moon." Paul dismissed the blonde through gritted teeth.

"Have fun on your date Hud. Let me know if you want a date sometime Red." Moon winked at her and strolled off.

"Finally." Paul rolled his eyes at Moon. "So…where and when should I pick you up?" He was smiling confidently at her once again.

"Six?" Katherine's eyes sparkled with humor. "My house is beside Smokey's place. Not the Garage, but his actual home." Katherine chuckled. "Everyone always thinks I mean that I live beside his garage."

"I'll see you then." Paul was practically glowing as he turned to go climb back in his car.

"See you then Hotrod. Don't be late." Katherine called after him with a small smile. She tilted her hat back slightly to get a better look at him.

"I'm a racer. I'm never late." He called back with a wink as he slid into his car.

The redhead's heart fluttered and she shook her head in exasperation at the overconfident rookie. She turned on her heel and made her way back over to Smokey. A smile was evident on the mechanics face as she came to a stop beside him.

"So you have a date?" He crossed his arms and looked down at his friend.

"He's picking me up at six." Her eyes sparkled brightly and a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Better get a move on kid. You've got grease under your nails." He winked at her. "It's four thirty now."

"Really!?" The redhead's eyes widened comically. "See you Smokey!" She darted off before he could finish his sentence completely.

"Those two are hopeless," Smokey shook his head as a wide smile fixed itself on his face. He had the strangest feeling that he was watching history in the making.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul Hudson had never watched the clock as much as he did the evening of his date. Every five minutes he was checking the wrist watch. He'd raced straight over to the hotel he was staying at while in town and started getting ready. The normally cocky racer was nervous about looking just right for the girl. He showered, shaved and then spent thirty more minutes than normal combing his hair over and over again.

Everything had to look just right… for her. He put on the new aftershave he'd brought on this trip and checked his reflection in the mirror. The rookie dusted off his black leather jacket carefully. Unfortunately he didn't have a suit on this trip, " _Didn't think I'd need a suit in Thomasville."_ He smiled at his reflection. " _Next time_ I'll bring a suit, for her." The rookie paused. Where had that thought come from? He hadn't even gone on his first date with the girl and he was already thinking about the next time. Carefully he pondered the thought and decided that he liked the idea of a _next_ time.

Taking a shaky breath he glanced at his shoes making sure that they weren't scuffed. With a nervous smile he saw his image gaze back from the pristine black shoes. Just right. He sighed again and glanced at his watch. There was just enough time to swing by the little florist shop in the lobby and buy some flowers.

Pocketing his keys and wallet he strolled out of his room locking it behind him and bounding downstairs. He couldn't wait to see her. He wasn't too cocky to admit it. Something about the pretty Katherine Weathers sent his mind reeling. A goofy grin snuck its way onto his face without him knowing it as he selected a bouquet of wild flowers from the grandmotherly florist. His heart racing he paid for the flowers and hurried out to his car.

With a gentleness that wasn't usually associated with the racer he laid the flowers beside him and cranked his car up. He peeled out from where he had parked earlier and poured on the speed. Paul Hudson was a man on a mission, "Time to collect my girl." He felt his eyes widen as the words slipped past his lips. _My girl._ He'd never used the term before but he found he was fond of it when it was in reference to Katherine Weathers.

Katherine was frantic as she raced around her house getting ready for her date. Thankfully her great aunt wasn't home yet, so she had the place to herself. The daydreaming girl had run with all her might to get back to her house and get ready for the date. She'd scrubbed until she thought her skin would bleed.

Next she'd had to dry her mass of red hair and brush it into place. All the while her mind was fixated on Paul Hudson. She sighed to herself as she grabbed a blue dress from her closet, " _It;s the color o_ f his eyes." Her eyes sparkled at the thought as she slipped it on and made sure it fit her properly. Hurriedly she glanced at the clock, twenty minutes to go. Shaking slightly she slipped on matching blue heels and sat at her vanity to put the finishing touches on her hair. No makeup, she never wore it, her aunt said at sixteen she was too young to be wearing such things anyway.

Standing to her feet she went over to the tall mirror in the room and looked at her reflection once more. Smiling she turned and let her tea-length dress spin slightly, it was crisp and clean, it hadn't been worn yet. She'd saved it for her first date, with a thrill she knew that Paul was the special someone she'd waited to wear the dress for. Her brown eyes dancing, she hurried downstairs to wait for her date.

Over and over she thought of how the evening might go, her heart tightened in her chest as she heard the rumble of an engine coming down the road. It had to be him. A grin touched her lips and she smoothed down her dress with one hand and the other clutched at a matching blue purse.

Paul pulled his car to a stop in front of a two story brick house with a white picket fence snaking around it. He took a deep breath he collected the flowers along with his nerves and slipped out of the car. Carefully he closed the door and strolled up to the fence, he paused. This was it. The grin had returned to his face, he'd never felt this way about a girl, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. With a light heart he unlatched the gate and strolled up the front steps and knocked on the door.

A minute ticked by without an answer. Paul shifted nervously on his feet… Had she forgotten when he was supposed to pick her up? He swallowed down a lump in his throat and raised his hand to knock again. All at once the wooden door opened and all the words in his head that he'd practiced on the drive over simply disappeared.

The racer knew he was staring openly at his date, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. With her hair framing her face and the blue dress making her skin glow she seemed otherworldly. She looked quite shy as she quietly took him in. It took him a few minutes to gain control of his tongue, but he finally did. With a smooth smile he offered her the bouquet of flowers.

"That has to be the prettiest dress in town…And the prettiest girl is wearing it." Paul's voice was sincere as he watched her smell the flowers. A dazzling smile lit up her face and Paul knew he'd finally not said something incredibly stupid to a girl.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." A small laugh escaped her lips and he beamed at her. "If you'll wait a second I'll just put these in some water." She turned to reenter the kitchen.

She disappeared and for a moment Paul panicked, he hoped that she liked them. Sighing softly he resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair. He wondered to himself if he'd overstepped his right to ask her on a date, he'd not even considered what her parents would say. His nerves were about to get the better of him when Katherine appeared again and he relaxed instantly. She locked the door and turned to face him with a smile that made his heart melt.

"Ready for our date?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"Yes I am." She smiled and looped her arm with his.

"Have her back by ten." A gruff voice called from the yard nearby. Paul jerked and turned to look at the house he hadn't even noticed before.

Smokey was standing by a battered green truck. A wry smile was tugging at his lips while he sent Paul a warning look with his eyes. Paul was his best friend but he wasn't about to let just anyone run off with the redhead he considered a sister and friend. The young couple blushed brightly and Paul looked like he might bolt for a second.

"Smokey…" Katherine sounded exasperated.

"Am I clear, Hud?" Smokey looked at the younger man carefully.

"Yes sir." Paul nodded sharply, understanding clear upon his face.

"Good. Now you two have fun. Red, I'll tell your Aunt Em that you have a date." The mechanic grinned as Katherine's face turned a brighter shade of red.

Without another word the blushing couple strolled off to the waiting Hudson Hornet. Paul opened the door for his date and waited for her to get in. He winked at her and closed the door. With a spring in his steps the young man hurried to his side of the car and climbed in. The engine roared to life and within a heartbeat the pair sped out of sight.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Kat," Paul shot a small smile at her as they sped down the road.

"Kat?" The redhead sounded puzzled.

"Yeah…Kat," He paused. "You don't like it… I just thought it sort of well…fit you." He licked his lips and silently kicked himself. She didn't like the nickname he gave her. " _Great….just great."_ The rookie sighed to himself.

"I like it. No one's actually called me that." She sounded pleased.

"Really? I figured with your name being Katherine."

"Normally it's either Red or Katherine, or Weathers on the rare occasion." She laughed softly. "Sometimes people call me Short Stuff."

"Well you are pretty small." Paul blushed after he said it. He seemed to keep putting his foot in his mouth.

"My Aunt says that it's the small ones that you have to watch out for."

"I'll keep that in mind," He grinned and made another turn towards their destination.

"A drive in movie?" Excitement flooded Kat's voice.

"You ever been?"

"No…Thomasville is pretty small, it's a treat when one comes into the area." Her face glowed with excitement as she glanced towards Paul.

"An American in Paris is playing tonight."

"We've got a good seat." She watched as Paul parked the car fairly close to the screen, but not too close. The clearing where the movies were showing wasn't too crowded and thankfully it was nice and quiet.

"It starts in about an hour," The brunette rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I brought a picnic supper." He shot a sheepish grin at his date.

"That was so thoughtful of you." She smiled back at him as he reached into the back seat to collect a medium sized picnic basket.

The racer grinned at her as he pulled out a tin filled with cookies, a lunch pail stuffed with cold cut sandwiches and two thermoses, one filled with lemonade and another with water. He shuffled through the picnic basket to collect two red tin cups to drink from.

"It's not fancy…" He was cut off by the redhead.

"It's perfect." She collected a cup.

"Lemonade or water Ma'am?"

"Lemonade."

He couldn't stop smiling as he poured her drink. The two sat and talked while they ate. Paul had never laughed or smiled so much in his life. She took his breath away with that honey sweet laugh of hers. It lit up her face and painted her cheeks with a rosy hue that reminded him of a flower. His heart fluttered as if trying to break free of his chest. He found himself hopelessly lost in her eyes, and he didn't mind it at all.

Kat couldn't deny that Paul Hudson was by far the most fascinating person she'd ever had the pleasure of spending time with. He made her heart feel like it was in her throat all evening. Just when she thought she'd gotten used to how he made her feel, the movie started and he politely asked if he could sit closer to her.

He wasn't watching the movie. Not really. No, he was watching something much better, Kat. The young racer couldn't get enough of seeing her. Even in the shadows of the evening, the glare of the movie screen the only real light… even then he found himself watching the beautiful redhead. " _I'm going to marry her."_ He inhaled deeply at the thought. The thought wasn't scary; it just seemed so natural to him.

It was like he'd been holding his breath waiting for something he didn't know was missing. What he'd been missing was…Her. His mind decided and his heart settled he smiled and kept sneaking glances at her. He could care less about the movie; his date was much more interesting in his opinion.

If you asked her what the movie was about, she wouldn't have been able to tell you. Through the entirety of it she'd been distracted by the Hotshot beside her. His aftershave made her mind drift to the image of him showing up at her doorstep many more times in the future. She hoped he'd call on her again.

She sighed internally, there was no way he'd call on a country girl like her again. It was a night she'd always remember fondly. He was the perfect gentleman, never getting too close. He'd been on time to pick her up, he'd opened and closed the door for her, and he'd picked a wonderful location for their date.

Her heart thumped heavily against her chest as they drove back towards her house. She wondered if he'd try to kiss her, the flush she felt creep across her face made her glad it was dark. It was still early so Paul drove slower, enjoying the night air with the windows rolled down.

"Want to stop? There's a clearing right by the stream?" Kat spoke up with a smile.

"Sure." He pulled over and parked. Without waiting for him, Kat threw open her door and bounded outside and towards the creek.

"It's so beautiful at night. The stars and moon are bright tonight."

The redhead stared up at the sky and Paul froze in his steps. With the stars and moon shining down upon her, Kat seemed to glow it made her look downright gorgeous. He felt himself overcome as he walked over to his date and offered her his hand.

"What are you doing Paul?" Curious brown eyes looked at him intently as she took his hand.

"Doing what any man in his right mind would do right now."

"What's that?"

"Asking a beautiful girl for a dance…So, Kat may I have this dance?" He grinned at her confused expression.

"There's no music…"

"Wait just a second." He raced over to the Hornet and cranked it and turned on the radio. Quickly he came back over to Kat. "There we go. Nat King Cole is playing for our dancing pleasure, Doll."

( watch?v=Y5bHty3IAyA )

The rich tones of Nat King Cole's _Unforgettable_ began playing and Paul asked her to dance. With a nod as an answer he collected the redhead in his arms and they slow danced with the music playing quietly.

With his arms around Kat, the rookie knew he'd found the girl of his dreams. The soft music playing along with the moonlight and the babbling of the brook made him want to kiss her. He kept from kissing her and simply danced on as the music changed to a Frank Sinatra song. The racer didn't want the night to end…ever.

This evening was the best she'd ever had, that was a fact for Kat Weathers. She'd never felt the way she felt in Paul's arms. He made her stomach feel like she'd drank a cup of hot cocoa and her feet felt lighter than air. It was a heady lightheadedness that encompassed her being. She was positively giddy as she danced with her date.

Far too soon the couple stopped dancing and loaded themselves back into the Hornet. A companionable silence fell in the car as he pulled up to her house and parked. Neither one wanted to say goodnight, but it was inevitable.

"I had the most wonderful evening Paul." Her voice was soft with happiness.

"Me too." He swallowed down his nerves. "May I see you again?"

"Really?" Kat's heart soared into her throat as she heard his question.

"Yeah…If you want…I mean you don't have t-"

"I'd love too." She cut the stuttering racer off.

"Great! Um, I'll still be in town for the next few days. Can I pick you up at six tomorrow evening?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting Paul." The redhead could barely contain her excitement. Without thinking she leaned in and hugged him. "I should probably head in for the night. Aunt Em will be waiting up for me." She slipped out of the car and closed the door hastily.

"Ok…" Paul was stunned by the gentle hug. It had felt nice. A goofy grin plastered itself on his face as he watched Kat run up the front steps of the house. She waved back at him happily and slipped inside.

The young racer cranked the car and headed back into town. It had been the best night of his life. He quietly hoped it would only be the start of many more nights spent in the wonderful redhead's company.

" _The most wonderful evening I've ever had."_ Kat smiled to herself as she slipped out of her heels and practically floated upstairs to her room. She dressed for bed and cuddled into her blankets.

Both Paul and Kat fell asleep with the other on their mind. They dreamed of dancing in the moonlight, soft music and gentle arms. It was quite simply as Kat put it, the most wonderful evening.


	4. Chapter 4

The years had passed and Paul Hudson was an ardent admirer of Kat Weathers. He'd faithfully dated the pretty redhead from the summer of 1951 until 1952 when he decided to ask her great Aunt Emily and Smokey for permission to marry her.

Smokey gave Hud a hard time, threatening him a bit and telling him " _Better not mess it up Hud. She's a good one, one in a million."_ Her Aunt had been easy to convince as she rather liked the young racer. He'd taken up eating meals with Kat and her aunt every time he came to town, because Aunt Em said he was too skinny.

It was a warm spring night in 1952, after a drive in movie that the former rookie decided to propose. He parked by the same stream they had first danced at, the stars shone even brighter than that night. Quietly he exited the car, leaving the radio on as Perry Como's voice came over the air waves singing _If._

( watch?v=aPqhvhlhCcs )

He'd waited till her back was turned, her eyes searching the sky for a shooting star and then he'd pulled out the ring that used to be his mother's. Silently he'd knelt down behind her and waited for her to turn around. Without even asking her he'd got his answer as she turned. Her brown eyes bright with tears and a wide smile on her pretty face, she'd flung herself into his arms.

"So is that a yes?" His arms were firmly around her, the ring still in his grasp.

"You bet your Hudson Hornet it is!" Kat laughed softly as she pulled back to look up at him.

"I love you Kat Weathers." His voice dipped low as he admitted the fact. Quietly he caught her left hand and slipped the elegant but simple diamond ring onto her finger.

"I love you too, Hotshot Paul Hudson." She beamed up at him, happier with him than the ring seemingly. That was one of the things he loved most about her, she wasn't materialistic in the least. She was happy with the simplest of things.

 _1953_

It was a small wedding; the locals of Thomasville that had watched Kat grow up attended along with her Aunt Em. River Scott gave her away, despite the displeasure of some narrow minded locals. Louise Nash was Kat's only bridesmaid and Smokey stood in as Paul's best man. As to Junior Moon…Well Moon found himself a mere spectator on the couple's happy day.

Paul had never seen Kat more beautiful in a soft white lace wedding dress that reached to her ankles and formed a small train. The redhead had refused a wedding veil and opted to have a crown of white flowers, in her hands was a bouquet of wildflowers identical to the ones he'd gave her on their first date. She glowed as she walked down the aisle on River's arm, her warm gaze and bright smile never strayed from Paul. He felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

Kat was sure that Paul Hudson was the most handsome man on earth. His eyes were captivating on their wedding day, making it impossible to look away as they locked on her. He stood proud in his light grey suit, a boutonniere of white flowers fixed to his suit. She was sure she'd never seen him look better.

After a brief ceremony the happy couple enjoyed a reception in the church fellowship hall…Then they ran out like flaming rats were after them. They spent their honeymoon away from prying eyes of reporters who might have caught wind of the happy union and returned two weeks later. The couple rented a house in town for a while and settled into married bliss.

 _1954_

Aunt Em had passed away late in 1953, the elderly lady left her house to the couple and so they settled into their permanent home. The couple spent a happy year together, their life in Thomasville was ideal.

During their years of dating Kat had been a faithful supporter of Paul's racing endeavors. The newly wed bride attended each race faithfully. Where the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet" went, Kat went as well. The papers took more than a few pictures of the redhead giving Paul Hudson an affectionate kiss after another victory. She was a sensation in her own right.

Where Paul Hudson was Kat Hudson was not far behind. His bride was firmly in place beside his crew chief, Smokey. When the car needed a tune up, it was Kat and Paul as a team that worked on it; she knew a bit more about motors if the racer were to willingly admit it.

It was the 1954 Piston Cup championship race. The day was bright and the excitement around the track was tangible. With a sweet kiss Kat kissed her husband and shooed him off to head off to the starting line.

"I know you'll win!" Kat shouted after Paul. He turned and grinned at her before jogging off towards his Hornet.

"Love birds." A familiar gruff voice sounded behind Kat.

"Yep." She sounded extremely pleased with herself. "Ready for it?"

"Always am." Smokey smiled back at her and tugged on the ponytail adorning her head.

"Smokey!"

"What? You're still younger than me, Red." A lazy smile fixed itself on his face.

Shaking her head at the older mechanic, Kat headed over to the area closest to the track. Smokey slipped in place beside her and tugged her hair again. The pair settled in to prepare for another win by the Fabulous Hudson Hornet.

Paul smiled to himself as the race got underway. It was the perfect day. The sun was out, he'd been married to his dream girl for nearly a year and he was about to win a fourth Piston Cup. Kat had made sure the living room had a shelf to display his Piston Cups. Just the week before the race she'd prepared a place for his fourth cup, he wasn't about to let her down.

With every turn he could taste the victory on the tip of his tongue. Dreams of evenings spent telling a redheaded little girl about his racing day's flitted into his mind and he pressed on the gas. He'd win this race and tell his and Kat's kids about the win. His grinned widened as he drifted past several cars.

The Fabulous Hudson Hornet took the lead in the final lap of the race. If he listened hard he could almost hear the cheers of Smokey and Kat over the chaos that was the spectators and reporters. This was it. He was about to take home another Cup for that shelf Kat was so fond of.

His victory was within grasp when the wheel jerked. It twisted in his hold like a slippery cube of ice. With a sickening feeling in his gut he tried to correct the Hornet as it twisted and jerked again. The blue car drifted to the left, straightened a little, jerked again and then he felt the car flip.

The world slowed around him as the Hornet flipped over and over. One, two, three… He lost count of how many times he flipped. His head slammed against the window rattling his brain like a maraca. With a sickening pop he felt his left shoulder dislocate itself from its socket. Grey tinted the edges of his vision as the Hornet flipped again, his knees banged against the steering wheel. Sharp stinging sensations bit into the skin of his face and arms as the glass from his windshield shattered in on him.

It wasn't the flipping that made his stomach drop the most…It was the scream. An ear splitting scream echoed through the area. She was screaming his name over and over. He couldn't move, every inch of him hurt. Gasping for air he tasted blood, he wanted to panic, but it hurt too much to even to that. His mind flitted to Kat as his vision went black.

Kat had watched the crash in utter horror. She couldn't believe it; her heart was in her throat. Guttural screams escaped her throat without her realizing it. The redhead had darted away from Smokey and was crossing the track in record time. She had to get to Paul!

"PAUL!" She screamed as if someone had attacked her. Her blue cap was yanked off by the wind, but she kept running, frantic to get Paul out of his car and into her arms. He had to be ok. There was no other option. "PAUL! PAUL!" Her screams became more desperate as she raced closer and closer to the car.

Sirens sounded behind Kat, but she didn't even register it. She was deaf to the world around her; the one thing on her mind was Paul. Her hand touched the driver's door and she yanked with all her might. It wouldn't budge. The stupid door was stuck!

"PAUL!" Kat raised a fist and banged on the driver window, the frantic force caused the fractured window to break around her hand. Jagged pieces of glass caught on her hand and ripped it open along the side.

Strong but gentle arms slipped around Kat and hurriedly tugged her back. The frantic redhead kicked and screamed her husband's name again. She wanted to save him and she wasn't fond of whoever was stopping her.

"Kat, you can't help him like this." Smokey's gruff voice tried to gently shake the redhead. She simply kicked against him as if not hearing him. "RED! Stop!" His voice became slightly stern. He had to snap her out of her panic.

"Paul…" A soft whisper escaped the young woman in his hold. His heart felt as if it had been ripped to pieces. His best friend was being pulled from the wreck that used to be his car and Kat was having a meltdown.

"They're taking him to the hospital. We can't help him here." His voice became gentle and he turned Kat to face him. Shock was settling in on her features. He glanced down as something wet dripped onto his hand. "You're hurt. Come on. We'll find out where they're taking him." The mechanic hurriedly made his way over to an ambulance. Without much effort he got the name of the hospital that Hud would be going to.

Silently Smokey guided Kat to his truck and ushered her inside. He wrapped a clean rag around her hand and managed to get the stunned woman to put pressure on the wound. Hurriedly he cranked the engine and peeled out after the rushing ambulance.

An eerie silence engulfed the cab of Smokey's truck. His mind was racing over whether Hud would make it or not. He couldn't imagine life without the cocky racer. Anxiously he shot a look at Kat. She was staring straight ahead, a blank look fixated upon her pretty face. There were no words that Smokey could think of in that moment to comfort her, so he just kept driving, intent on making it to the hospital.

Four hours. The longest hours of his life, Smokey was sure of it. He'd practically carried an unresponsive Kat into the hospital and had a doctor clean and stitch her hand….then they'd been ushered into a waiting room while Paul was in surgery.

Kat hadn't as much as moved a muscle for the first hour and a half. He'd stayed beside her faithfully, hoping she'd at least say a word. Nothing happened for a long while…Then the dam had broken.

The gruff mechanic had never seen so many tears in his life. Kat had begun shaking silently, and then she'd launched herself into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. He'd held her tight like he'd done when she was little; he stroked her hair like any good brother would. Swallowing down the lump in his own throat, he'd not let her go until the doctor came to speak with him.

Gently, he'd wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and stepped outside the waiting room to talk with the doctor.

"How is he?" Smokey's voice sounded like gravel.

"He's not good at all." Honesty filled the grey haired doctor's voice.

"How will he be though?"

"With a lot of love and care, he should recover." The doctor looked him in the eye. "It will be a long road, but I believe he'll make it."

"Thank you." Smokey quietly walked back into the waiting room. Kat was sitting silently staring again.

"Smokey?" Her voice was achingly hopeful.

"Doctor said he'll be alright. He's got a long ways to go, but he'll be ok."

"Thank God!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Sighing tiredly she slumped against him.

"Tired Red?"

"Yes. But I'm so thankful that he's going to be ok." Her voice shook with tears.

"I know, Kid. I know. He'll be just fine. We'll be so fine."

The two hugged tightly for a long while, simply happy that Paul Hudson would survive to see another day. It would be a long road to recovery, but at least the racer was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

After the wreck the months passed agonizingly slow. Kat felt like her head was in a fog bank. She spent days in the hospital, barely leaving Paul's side. It was only at the insistence of the doctor and demanding of Smokey that she would take a walk every day and spend an hour cleaning up and changing her clothes.

"You can't help him if you let yourself get rundown Red." Smokey was as gentle as he could be. But he was blunt. He wouldn't have two of his closest friends both bedridden.

Every day the gruff mechanic blocked the doorway to Hud's room until she'd showered, ate and took a long walk. It was a daily routine for him. Faithfully he looked after Kat, so she could look after her husband. Paul had stayed unconscious for about a week. He'd scared Kat good as his blue eyes stubbornly remained sealed tight. The dark haired racer didn't look good at all.

Quietly Kat would sit beside him and every day she would assess his injuries. Seeing her husband in such a shape made her gut twist in painful and unusual ways. His face was littered with slowly healing cuts, a nasty gash on his right temple, his left arm in a sling and his ribs wound tight. He had two black eyes and his face was puffy and bruised. Healing came slowly to Paul Hudson, but those who knew him were simply thankful that he was healing and not dead.

By the time Paul was discharged his face was mostly healed and his concussion no longer left him dizzy and nauseated with the slightest movement. Kat and Smokey were beyond relieved with the progress that he was making. He had started walking while in the hospital and though it was slow unsteady steps at first, Kat, Smokey, and Paul were all grateful for every step. It was no secret that Paul should have died in his wreck; the sheer amount of damage to the car had astonished everyone. Paul shouldn't have survived. But he did. He was a lot of things, but a quitter wasn't one of them.

The trip back to Thomasville was slow and quiet. Kat was firmly beside Paul and Smokey was behind the wheel of his truck. All three of them were at a loss for words. It was surreal to finally be heading back home; Kat had often thought that she'd never be able to return home, especially if Hud hadn't survived. She swallowed down the emotions threatening to overwhelm her as Smokey turned onto the final road. Silent prayers filled her chest, prayers of thankfulness that she still had Paul in her life. The thankful wife had already decided that not one day would pass without her taking into account how blessed she was.

Home had never looked more wonderful to Paul. It was an oasis in the desert that had become his life over the past month. His body still ached from the crash, but he knew it could have been much worse. The racer had slept most of the way back to Thomasville; his healing body had demanded the sleep, so he had given in without a fight. Dirt billowed up as Smokey drove down the familiar path towards the Hudson's home. The sturdy tires of the truck disturbed the dirt on the country road, almost like a welcoming banner to the battered racer. Home sweet home, a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Glad to be home sweetheart?" Kat's voice was gentle. Tiredness was deep set in her eyes along with a flicker of happiness.

"You could say that." His smile was lopsided, part of his lip tugging up into a pained expression.

"Well let's get you settled and then I'll fix you some supper." She pecked him on the cheek and opened the truck door as Smokey parked the truck. "Smokey, you help him in and I'll get the door."

"Come on Hud." Smokey waited for his best friend to scoot out of the truck.

"I'm coming." Paul grumbled as he carefully scooted out of the truck. He paused at the end of the seat collecting his breath as pain raced through his ribs. His eyes shut at the jabbing pain.

"You alright?" Smokey's gruff tone cut through the silence.

"Fine, just give me a second."

Smokey remained by the truck door, patiently waiting for Hud to collect himself. He hated seeing his friend in pain; he'd give anything to help him. Unfortunately all he could offer was a helping hand and a listening ear to Hud and Kat.

"I'm ready," Paul slipped out of the truck and wobbled slightly. A firm but gentle hand grabbed onto the former rookie's arm to steady him. "I've got it Smoke."

"Well. In order for us both to avoid Kat's wrath, I'll just hold onto your arm a little longer."

"She does have quite a temper on her." Paul grinned like it was the best thing ever.

"And you just love riling her up."

"She's even prettier when she's mad."

"You keep thinking that. Won't think that when she's angry at you for not making it inside." Smokey guided his friend towards the stairs.

"Alright, I see your point." Paul grunted as he took the first couple stairs. This was going to be a long walk up. Smokey stood firm by his side, an ever present aide for Paul. It was painful, every step he took seemed to jar every bruise and cut. He sucked in a sharp breath as he made it up the last step and leaned against the front door.

"Alright Punk?" Smokey's voice held concern. He was rough around the edges but a true softy at heart. Silently he remained like a hovering guardian angel.

"It's alright. I'm good," Paul swallowed thickly. The pain made his head swim dangerously; the door and Smokey's grip were the only things holding him upright. His pride felt battered. He hated being helpless, it was an awful feeling being out of control.

"You're an awful liar," Smokey's tone was dry. "Never had a good poker face, now stop with your stubbornness and let me help you Hud."

A grunt was Smokey's only response. Rolling his eyes, the mechanic tugged Paul to the side and opened the front door and helped his friend inside and to the living room couch. Paul sunk into the plush green couch with a deep sigh, it felt like heaven.

"Feels like home." Paul muttered as he let his eyes shut and gingerly stretched the length of his aching body upon the couch. A slight smile touched Smokey's face as he turned to see his friend already dozing.

"Paul…Smokey…" Kat's soft voice came floating in from the kitchen. Quietly Smokey came into the kitchen.

"He's already asleep Red."

"Oh… Well I guess it's just you and me for supper," She wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face her friend. "I'll just make us some sandwiches. I'm glad I called Nash to keep the house and stock the icebox for me."

"You just sit down," Smokey guided her over to sit at the kitchen table. "I can make us some sandwiches. I can't burn those."

"Smokey…" Kat tried to protest as she sunk into the kitchen chair.

"Don't try to fight. I win this round little Red." He went and fixed her a glass of ice water and placed it firmly in her hands. "You're tired Kat. I've got more sleep than you and Hud combined." He turned to the fridge and collected the makings for the meal.

Kat sighed softly and sipped on her beverage. It had been a long month for her, she'd barely slept, the worry weighing heavily on her shoulders. She'd been afraid she would be a widow by the end of the month. Thankfully they'd made it out of the valley of death. It was a relief.

"Here you go Kat." Smokey sat a sandwich in front of his friend. A small smile touched his lips. Kat was asleep as well.

Smokey carefully removed the water glass from her hand and scooped her up in his arms and walked back into the living room. The mechanic knew that his fiery young friend would want to be as near as she could to Hud, so he gently placed her in the love seat next to the couch. He grabbed two blankets from the closet and laid one over Kat and the other over Hud. Smiling he went and straightened the kitchen, grabbed the two sandwiches he made. " _No reason to let good sandwiches go to waste."_ He took a lazy bite and let himself out the front door and drove over to his house.

He smiled to himself as he settled into the armchair of his own living room. It was nice to finally be home. It seemed that life was setting itself aright finally. Yes, it seemed like everyone was out of the woods now. Wiping the crumbs from his face Smokey closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The gruff mechanic was at ease at last knowing that Hud was on the mend. Everything was looking up at last.

Nightmares, it was a normal occurrence as of late. Paul would thrash in the middle of the night and nearly knock the petite redhead out of bed. It scarred her the first night as he whacked her accidentally across the face. Without a second thought Kat had scrambled and pinned her husband down as much as she could. The sheer anguish on his face had ripped her heart in two.

Every time he had a nightmare she would pin his arms and gently kiss him awake. His arms would snake around her and hold her tight against his chest. She'd never comment on the nightmares, she'd simply run a tender hand through his brown locks. He fell asleep nearly every night with her soothing him to sleep.

She did her best to be brave, but her own nightmares would wake her in a cold sweat. Images of the crash flashing before her eyes, smoke billowing in her dream, she watched Paul's body being dragged from the crushed Hudson Hornet. Never did she burden Paul with her dreams. He had his own nightmares to deal with. So she suffered silently, dreading the day that he returned to the racing circuit. She treasured every moment with him. Even if those moments were tense and filled with watching her beloved husband in pain.

It was a hard time of recovery for both Kat and Paul. Kat's time was spent caring for Paul and working her job, making sure the couple had a source of constant income to pay for doctor visits and pain medicine. Paul spent his time regaining his mobility. It was painful and tedious; it made him grumpy and hard to deal with. He made himself completely miserable and he was sure he was making Kat equally miserable, even if she never showed it. Many times he found himself snapping at Kat. She was infuriatingly patient with him. He'd make a sharp comment and she'd simply smile and kiss his cheek, then she'd head outside and over to Smokey's garage for her daily job.

When Kat left every morning, she took with her the calming presence that Paul had been clinging to during his waking and sleeping hours. She soothed his fears and eased his pain with her hundreds of home remedies. He sighed to himself when she left, taking with her the warm kisses and gentle touches that helped his recovery even more. It was torture when she wasn't around, his slow recovery making him stir crazy. He wanted his freedom back; he wanted to provide for Kat...He wanted to race.

The racer gritted his teeth and glanced out the window at the form of Kat stalking over to the garage Smokey had set up at his house. He'd get back in the circuit; there wasn't anything that was going to stop his and Kat's dreams. Nothing and no one could take it from them. No one, he'd take the circuit by storm. They'd never know what hit them.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul slammed his hands against the steering wheel of his Hornet. They'd turned him down. Anger and confusion flooded through his chest and pooled in his stomach. Flashes of broken hopes and dreams battered against the edges of his mind seeking entrance. He was choking; despair dug its dark talons into his neck. The air fled from his lungs like air from a popped tire. _Failure, t_ he unspoken word burned into his skin. They'd turned him down flat.

" _You're history, washed up Hudson."_ The words echoed repeatedly in Paul's head. _History…History…washed up._ " _Just a legend, it's time to move on."_ His chest felt as if it would burst. NO! Those narrow minded board members couldn't take away his dreams. They'd looked him in his eyes and said he wasn't worth it.

" _Bad investment."_

His heart clenched. What would he tell Kat? They'd had such big dreams. A dream of a family…He wanted to give her the world on a silver platter. She deserved a better home and all the luxuries that life could offer. Anger flooded his being and he slammed a fist once more against the dash of his newly restored Hudson Hornet. The former racer couldn't grasp how dreams could be destroyed so easily!?

He saw everything he planned on giving Kat simply melt away with the silent rain that began falling on the windshield. Everything was slipping away as he saw his career melt into the falling darkness of the night. His mind flitted over curses he'd never utter for fear of Kat washing his mouth out with soap. " _Heaven knows she doesn't deserve a failure."_ He closed his eyes, blocking out tears that a man would never cry over dreams left unfulfilled.

"Kat…Oh…Kat..." His voice choked as he talked to the silent air around him. No one was listening. He was sure of it. If there was someone listening…they obviously had no compassion for his plight. " _She doesn't deserve this. A washed up racer for a husband,"_ he thought as one lone tear escaped his right eye.

" _Burden,"_ He'd over heard one of the racing board members speak the word as he stormed out of the meeting room. It reared its ugly head once more as he cranked the car up and began driving towards home. The rain fell slowly at first, but the closer he came to the house the harder it fell.

By the time the haggard man arrived at home the storm was a perfect reflection of the pain in his chest. He knew he had nothing in him to give her. It would be better for her if he left. In the back of his mind he'd mulled over giving his Kat a way out. She deserved everything…everything was something he couldn't offer anymore.

The papers in his pocket felt like lead. They weighed him down as he dashed out of his car and into the house. Kat was out in town still, it was the perfect time to leave her a way out and disappear. He grabbed a suitcase and tossed in a pair of shoes, socks, and three shirts, three pairs of pants, a bottle of Kat's perfume and a framed picture of her. That was all he'd need. His eyes landed on the three Piston Cups sitting on the shelf in the living room.

"Empty cups," He muttered it to himself. Kat had often teased him they were only empty cups…a symbol of how great a racer he was according to her. A bitter smile touched his lips. She was right. They were empty, but unlike her he saw no victory in them. All he saw was three cups of failure. He grabbed a box from the kitchen and practically tossed the trophies in it. She didn't need a reminder of those races. The races that had led to his failing Kat completely, with hardly a second glance at the house, the desperate man dashed outside barely managing to shut the door behind him.

He tossed his suitcase and the box of trophies into his back seat carelessly. He had to save Kat, had to save her from the failure that he'd become. In his heartbroken state he believed that he would destroy the woman he loved the most. Everything was for her, he'd never be able to face her as a washed up racer. This was the best way…It gave the love of his life a way out, a way for a better life…a life without him.

Tears nearly choked the young man as he cranked his car once more and peeled out of his driveway. He forced himself to keep from looking back; if he looked back he was afraid his resolve would break. White hot pain ripped through his chest as he drove further and further away from the house. Every dream he'd ever shared with Kat rolled over and over in his mind. All the times through the years that they had dated and the one year they'd been married passed through his mind as he made his way past the border of Thomasville.

Every memory was painful and built up the emotions stabbing him in the mind. All his thoughts made him swerve in the rain and nearly run off the road. He really shouldn't be driving, but he kept going, he was determined to put some distance between himself and Kat. One thing was for sure, Paul Hudson was leaving his heart behind in Thomasville. He never looked back though…not once.

Kat drove home from town in the pouring rain; her face glowed brightly from the wide smile adorning her face. She couldn't wait to see Paul, a giddy thrill ran through her, starting in her toes and flooding her mind with joy and dreams. This news was the beginning of their dreams; she knew Paul would be just as ecstatic as she was. With growing anticipation she turned down the worn road leading to the house.

Hurriedly she pulled the car to a stop and jerked the keys from the ignition. With glee flooding every inch of her she grabbed her purse and the bag of groceries she'd picked up earlier. She fumbled with the car door for a second before she successfully flung it open. Using her hip she closed the door, then dashed up the stairs and paused against the front door.

A small laugh escaped her lips, she'd not felt so excited in months. This was going to change everything. Smiling secretly she reached to unlock the front door only to have it swing inward as she fumbled with the knob. She frowned... she was sure she'd locked it earlier. Yet another smile covered her face at the thought that Paul was probably already home... he must have left the Hornet in Smokey's garage next door.

"Paul! Paul! I have to most wonderful news!" Kat's enthusiastic voice echoed through the empty house... No response.

She turned with the groceries in one arm and her purse in her right hand. "Paul?" She called again in confusion. It wasn't like him to be out this late. He always told her if he'd be out later... she smiled again, of course nothing was wrong. Paul would never be gone without leaving a note or calling. Her mind settled for the moment, Kat lazily went to the kitchen humming to herself as she put away the groceries and started supper.

Fifteen minutes passed and she glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock, a frown marred her pretty face. Paul was late. She turned and glanced at the table to see if he'd left a note. It took her a few moments to spot the white envelope laying against her white tablecloth... it had nearly blended into the cloth. Smiling gently Kat grabbed the envelope and flipped it over. Scrawled in Paul's messy handwriting was her name. Gingerly she ripped it open and unfolded the papers inside. She stared in disbelief at the papers for a good ten minutes, her stomach rolled with nausea, her chest tightened.

"No! Paul!" Her Mind raced trying to decide where he could have gone. She tossed the papers back on the table and burst out the front door.

The rain was pounding down as she left the front door swinging behind her. She ran barefoot past the white picket fence of her house... she ran out into the muddy dirt road. Tiny rivers of rain water sloshed and swirled around her ankles as she ran. Paul... she had to find Paul. She had to bring him back!

Tears welled up in her eyes as she frantically scanned the mud searching for tracks belonging to his Hornet. Nothing. Her bare feet sunk into a puddle sending splatters of mud up along her green dress.

Her heart thudded in her ears, the rolling thunder made the earth seemingly shake under her already unsteady feet. She didn't notice anything really other than her panicking mind. Kat's vision blurred with unshed tears, her hair was dripping and clinging to her rapidly paling skin, her dress clung to her body like a second skin. She was a shivering mess as panic and worry rolled over her repeatedly in waves. Where was Paul!? Kat stumbled again nearly falling in a ditch.

Panic claimed Kat completely as she stumbled to catch her footing once more and hurried down the dirt road that was quickly becoming more river than road. Eerie screams escaped Kat's throat as she struggled down the road. Every minute that she couldn't find Paul simply caused her more worry. There was no sight of him or his car. Images of him lying mangled in his car and helpless seared into her mind like a branding iron. She didn't hesitate, she simply stumbled onward through the pouring rain, and she was determined to find him. Nothing would stop her.

Smokey wasn't one to complain about driving in the rain, in fact most of the time he enjoyed it. However, it was a different story when he couldn't see more than five feet in front of him. The mechanic sighed to himself as he drove home from the Cotter Pin. He squinted at the road ahead of him, the darkness and the torrential rain making it nearly impossible to continue driving at certain parts of the road.

He sped up once he'd cleared the worst of it; he was more than anxious to get home and out of the harrowing storm. His tires sloshed through puddle after puddle, lazily his mind wandered over what would the new racing season be like. Lazily he let himself daydream as he made a sharp turn around a curve, his headlights shone like a lighthouse beacon through the dark night, and he noticed something in the road. He slammed on his brakes and jerked the wheel to the left to avoid hitting what suspiciously looked like a human being. Frantically Smokey jerked the truck into park and threw his door open, he scrambled out of the truck and touched down with a wet squelch into a huge puddle.

There was something in the middle of the road. His eyes darted to the figure and as he blinked through the pounding rain he finally recognized the bedraggled figure. _KAT!_ Smokey's heart slammed into his throat. Something was wrong…something was very wrong. Feeling an urgency swirling in his chest he waded through the muck that was the dirt road.

He crouched in front of a very wet Kat and tilted her chin to get her to look at him. His breath caught and he felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. She looked utterly lost; he couldn't tell if her face was covered in rain or tears. The young woman's lips were trembling and blue, her hair was plastered to her head, mud painted her pale skin in various places…She was the picture of death warmed over.

"Red…" His voice choked at the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Paul…" A sob escaped her lips.

"What happened!? Where is he?" Urgency made him grip her shoulders firmly.

"Gone…" She sobbed again. "He left…He left." She was lost again to the tears.

Smokey frowned to himself. Why would Hud leave? Gently he brushed away a tear from Kat's face and realized how cold she was. His brow furrowed, she was like an icicle. Worry filled him, she wasn't very responsive either, something was very wrong. Swallowing down the urge to search for Hud, he scooped up his first priority, Kat, and hurried back to his truck. He deposited his precious cargo in the passenger's seat and he hurriedly got behind the wheel.

The gruff mechanic rolled over thousands of scenarios of what happened to Hud as he drove towards the Hudson's house. Why had Kat been out in the rain like that? There was a nagging sense of foreboding in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside, Red needed him. He glanced at her; she was trembling like she was going to fly apart, her blue lips clashed against her white skin. Gritting his teeth he sped up, she needed to get warm quickly.

He made it to his friends' house in record time. Glancing towards the front door he noticed it was open, as if Kat had left in a rush. The worry niggled at the back of his mind again. Something was off. Again he scooped up Kat and hurried inside. She was trembling, wet, and lost. Smokey wasn't sure how to help her.

"Kat…" He shook her lightly after sitting her in a kitchen chair. "KATHERINE." He raised his voice at the trembling woman. She blinked and managed to focus on him.

"I need you to go upstairs and dry off. You're going to catch a cold if you don't." His voice softened once he had her attention.

"Okay." Her voice was barely a whisper, and the fire was gone from it. Smokey felt his gut twist painfully. That wasn't how Kat was supposed to sound. He watched as she stumbled from the kitchen to go upstairs and change. A few minutes later he heard the shower running, he waited for her return by making some hot chocolate. That always helped calm Kat down.

Ten minutes later Kat came back in the kitchen, dressed in a gown with Hud's robe wrapped tightly around her. Her lips were still a little blue, but thankfully she wasn't shaking like a leaf anymore. Smokey sat her down in the chair again and made her take a cup of hot chocolate.

"What happened?" He cut straight to the point…He wished he had never opened his mouth as more tears fell from Kat's eyes.

"He's gone," She whispered at first. "He's gone!" The redhead slammed her cup onto the table and stood. Anger replaced part of her pain. She spun and grabbed some papers that Smokey hadn't noticed before. "HE LEFT!" Hands shaking in anger and hurt she threw the papers at Smokey.

 _Divorcement Papers._ Smokey felt anger rise in his chest. Hud was the biggest idiot since the beginning of time. His hand tightened on the paper as he saw _Paul Hudson_ scrawled on the dotted line. He had the gall to ask Red to divorce him. Sobs drew him from his anger. Red, she needed him. Even though he wanted to find Hud and wring his neck, he had to focus on the person that needed him most. That person was Katherine Hudson. He held the papers tightly in one hand and hurried over to hug his young friend.

She clung to Smokey like a lifeline, her trembling form revealing the hurt and anger she felt. Smokey felt himself wanting to pummel Hud. He needed some sense knocked into him.

"Why?" She trembled more.

"Don't know Red. But when I find him…he's gonna get more than a black eye."

"Thanks….Can…Can you burn those. I don't want to see them again." Pride flickered in her eyes as she looked up at him. He gave her a thin smile. There was the Kat he knew…She took nothing from nobody. Not even Hud.

"Yeh. I'll burn them." His words caused another round of sobbing and shaking. Sighing he scooped her up and headed to the living room. She wasn't telling him everything…He could always tell when it came to her or Hud. Gently he laid her on the couch and sat near her brushing a calloused hand over her hair until she quieted down. It took about an hour but she was finally asleep.

Smokey shook his head as he covered the now sleeping Kat. He knew Hud could be an idiot, but leaving one of the best women in the world. "He's still an idiot...After all these years." He turned off the lights in the living room and settled himself in the rocker.

Hud's best friend would watch over Kat... until his friend returned...If he returned. The mechanic ran a hand over his face. What a mess Hud had left behind. He'd left...and now Smokey would help Kat pick up the pieces. His heart reached out to the woman he'd come to consider a friend and a sister. There was more to the story of why she was so upset. She hadn't told him, yet. He would wait till morning to get the rest of the story.

Weary eyes glanced down at the divorce papers in his left hand. She'd told him to burn the things. He'd seen the fierce pride and righteous anger when she'd flung them at him. "Hud... What have you done?" He whispered to the air.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain continued for two days and without a sign of Paul. Even with the pouring rain a search had begun for the missing racer. Junior Moon, Louise Nash, and River Scott had all pitched in to locate Hud along with half the town. They spent the two days searching, none of them turned up a thing. It was as if he'd disappeared into thin air. Kat seemed to shrink further into herself with every minute of her husband's absence. Smokey hadn't been able to get her to move for two days. She lay on the couch listless. He was stubborn, but Kat was just as stubborn, if not more so.

Kat never did tell him what she failed to mention the night of Paul's abandonment. She'd clammed up and not spoken since. The previously fiery redhead was shutting down, it worried Smokey to the point that he couldn't sleep. Two days without sleep, and it was wearing on his normally strong nerves. He wondered how long it would take until they heard from Hud… _If they heard from him._ The eerie phrase sounded louder the longer sleep eluded the haggard mechanic.

Worry gnawed at his mind as he drove through town to check in with the town locals. No one had seen or heard anything, not even the town crazy lady. It seemed that Paul Hudson was gone. _Gone…_ That thought didn't set well with Smokey at all. It ate away at something inside of him and left him feeling none too kindly towards his best friend. Hud had left him to care for a heartbroken wife and he knew if he found the absentee racer he'd wring his foolish neck.

Biting down his frustration Smokey decided he needed something to cool down his rising temper. Absently he drove over to the Cotter Pin. His worries still bubbling under the edges of his skin he slammed the truck into park and took a deep breath. A sigh escaped his lips as he stepped into a puddle. Each step made his heart sink further towards his shoes. Hud wouldn't be back, he knew it deep down, he swallowed down the anger in his throat as he prepared to step into his current oasis. He needed time to collect his thoughts, time to calm his rising temper.

He was nearly to the door when two sharp horn blasts caused him to turn around. His eyes scanned the area and landed on a red and white 1947 Chevrolet Fleetmaster. The car pulled up quickly beside the frazzled man and stopped sending splashes of mud through the air.

"Smokey!" The smooth voice of Doc Barker called from inside the car. "Get in."

Resigning himself to never getting his drink the mechanic tugged on the passenger door with more force than necessary and slid inside. " _What now?"_ Life couldn't possibly become more complicated. He shut the door behind him as hundreds of thoughts sped across his mind like a car across the finish line.

"How's Kat?" Doc Barker asked as he parked his car and turned to look at Smokey. The town physician was in his late fifties, with black hair greying at the temples. Kind but sharp green eyes bore into the mechanics face, unveiling any hidden doubts and worries seemingly.

"She's been crying for two days," Smokey's voice sounded worried even to his own ears. "Hasn't moved from the couch."

"That's not good. She doesn't need the stress of this situation." The doctor's voice dipped low with worry.

"What's wrong Barker?"

"She didn't tell you?" The doctor's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tell me what? What's wrong with her?" Smokey's heart picked up pace at the Doc's words.

"Wrong? Nothing, unless she doesn't take care of herself," he paused to look Smokey in the eye. "She's going to have a baby."

"A baby?" The mechanic paused and his chest constricted painfully. No wonder she'd been so upset. Red wasn't one to take anything lying down… she must have been ecstatic and anxious to tell Paul. " _She didn't get to tell him."_ Smokey wanted to strangle Hud, the complete idiot.

"Yes. She's about three months along. She needs to be drinking water and eating plenty. I don't want her working in the garage either. Those fumes aren't good for the child."

"You tell her that?" Smokey snorted. Kat wouldn't do anything unless she wanted to, and with Hud gone…she'd be bound and determined to do everything on her own.

"Of course I did, but do you think she'll listen."

"Not unless it's a different Kat that you're talking about."

"She needs to take care of herself. If she doesn't…she could lose the baby."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Smokey didn't hesitate to offer to care for her. Apparently she needed someone to make sure that she and the baby made it.

"Good, good."

"Only thing is…I need a list of things she's allowed to do and things she isn't allowed to do. " The mechanic's jaw clenched subtly. He wasn't going to let Red down…even if Hud had. She was emotional…heartbroken. Quietly he swallowed down his worry for Red.

"I have something in my bag," The doctor reached into the back seat and grabbed his bag, hurrying he shuffled through the bag and pulled out a paper. "I jotted down a few things I was going to go over with her…She left my office the other day like her skirt was on fire, said she wanted to get home to tell Paul."

"I'll show this to her." Smokey folded the paper and stuck it into his jacket pocket. "I should get going Doc. Thanks again."

"It's no problem. Just make sure she takes it easy." The doctor's voice was full of concern, his brow wrinkled in worry as he restated the need for Kat to rest.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Red." Smokey opened the door and exited quickly. He needed to get back to Red and set her straight. A determined look settled onto his face and his stride became longer as he strode to his truck.

His heart thudded in his throat and his mind raced as he contemplated the situation he now found himself in. _Abandonment_ , Kat must have felt that Hud had abandoned not just her…but the baby. He took a deep breath as he cranked the truck and began driving. A baby… Hud had left a wife and a child. His personal anger at being left by his best friend melted for a second. Turning sharply around a curve Smokey felt a new type of anger find its way into his chest. Anger on Kat's behalf… She was going to be a single mother and she'd have to provide for not only herself but her child.

The angry mechanic drove with purpose towards the Hudson home and he nearly sideswiped the mailbox right in front of the white picket fence. Adrenaline and worry caused his stomach to twist painfully as he parked his truck. With determined strides he passed through the gate and up the front steps.

He fumbled with the front door for a second before realizing it was still unlocked. A frown crossed his face…She'd not even got up to lock the door. Silently he slipped into the house and hurried towards the living room. His chest tightened with sympathy as he noticed Kat still lying on the couch, Hud's robe was tucked around her tightly and she lay facing the back of the couch. The feeling of misery and bereavement was tangible in the room. His frown deepened and he stepped further into the room.

"Red." Smokey's voice was gentle as he tried to get her attention.

"What…" Her voice was choked up from unshed tears. The mechanic came to sit beside her still form. Gently he nudged her till she sat up.

"I talked to Doc. He tells me you're going to have a baby." His voice was calming and he waited patiently for her to respond.

"Yeah." She sat up even further and rubbed her bleary eyes. The bedraggled woman glanced at her hands to avoid looking at Smokey.

"You didn't get the chance to tell him."

"No," a dry sob escaped her as she turned to look at her friend. He felt more anger at Hud boil deep down. Kat looked like death warmed over, her hair was tangled in places and dark circles were painted under her eyes.

"We'll find him, Red. Right now," He took her right hand. "You need to take care of yourself."

"And…and what if you don't find him," Trembling she curled in on herself. "I don't want to do this without him. I can't do it without him!"

"You'll have to, Red. But you won't be alone." He felt his heart aching painfully. "Never alone. I'll be here to help you."

"Why? Why do I have to? He left..." Her voice became listless. "I can't… I can't do it."

"You have to, because there's someone else depending on you. In a few months, we'll have a little version of Hud and you. They'll need you and rely on you."

"How am I going…Going to afford a baby on my own? I need a second job! Smokey, you'll have to give me more hours at the garage!"

"Don't worry about that Red. You'll be just fine; we're going to take care of you. You just need to relax." His voice was stern; there was no room for argument as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"But I can take care of myself. I have a job." She protested.

"Your job will be waiting for you when the baby is born." He wasn't about to let her work while she was pregnant.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. You don't have to though. Red you won't be working till the baby is born."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." His voice became more gruff.

"Next thing you'll be telling me that you're moving in for the next six months." Her tone was dry and worried.

"I just might, Red." Smokey warned without blinking.

"Why would you need to do that?" She shot him a challenging look.

"I won't need to. If you take care of yourself, and that means you need to rest. You need to think about the baby."

"I can't take care of it without working." Her voice trembled and tears fell slowly.

"Red," He squeezed her hand. "I'll take care of you. I'll check in every day."

"It gets… so lonely at night," The tired woman wiped at her tears. "What if… What if I want you to stay?"

"I'll stay, all you have to do is ask. Whatever you need I'll help Red." Smokey pulled her in for a hug. His heart felt as if it had been shredded as he heard Red sobbing again.

"Please stay. Don't leave me. Please don't leave!?" She clung to Smokey in desperation.

"I won't leave."

"Promise? Please promise."

"I promise Red. I promise," he rocked her gently. It wasn't natural for him to be so gentle… but Red needed it. He'd do anything for her, anything at all.

After about an hour or so Kat had calmed down, her tears had stopped but the obvious pain from her abandonment still remained. Smokey had taken control of the situation, he made Red get up and clean herself up. As she freshened up, the mechanic started lunch. He'd get some food into her, there would be no arguments.

It was silent in the Hudson kitchen, Kat ate slowly as Smokey sat across from her, he was sending her pointed looks every once in a while. He wasn't about to let her down, he was determined that she wouldn't want for anything. Without a word he washed up the dishes and ushered Kat back to the living room and flipped on the record player. He settled beside Kat and wrapped a blanket around her. As the music began to play he let his mind wander through how he was going to care for Kat.

He wanted to strangle his best friend, he wanted to save Kat from the pain of the situation…he wanted…well there were a lot of things he wanted. For now he would settle for comforting his friend Kat. He promised to not leave her. He promised and if one thing was certain in life, it was that Smokey kept his word. The mechanic glanced at the red head resting on his shoulder. He felt a small smile tugged at his lips as he heard her breaths even out in sleep. They'd get through this, together.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine Weathers was a force of nature, which was something that no one would disagree on. There were hundreds of worries that flooded her mind over the next two months. So, despite Smokey's stating that she would not be working during her pregnancy, she went behind his back searching for a job. Yes, the stubborn mother to be was trying her hardest to take control of the situation. She would do this on her own or, so she thought.

Smokey had caught her in town trying to get a job at the local café. He'd escorted her out to his truck and told her a thing or two. Smokey was having none of her arguments. He'd promised himself that his sister in all, but blood would not have to lift a finger to provide for herself and the baby, and the mechanic was not about to break a promise.

"What did I tell you Red?" Smokey's voice was stern as he cranked his truck. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to sort through his frustrated thoughts.

"You've told me a lot of things Smoke." Kat responded flippantly and stared out the passenger window. She hated being caught by Smokey… She hated being helpless. Stubbornly she gritted her teeth and leaned back in the seat.

"Don't get sassy with me." He glanced over at her with a firm set to his jaw. She was testing his patience. "This is the fourth time this month that you've tried to get a job."

"How would you know?" She tilted her head challengingly and looked at him through blazing brown eyes.

"I have my ways. This may be the first time I've caught you, but I've heard that you've been asking around."

"I need a job." She gritted her teeth.

"No. You don't." He spoke as if the discussion was over. Without another word he started back towards the Hudson house.

Silence permeated the cab of the truck like the silence before a storm. Smokey could feel the frustration rolling off of Kat, it was suffocating. He mulled over how she must be feeling, he couldn't imagine how lonely it must be for her. There was a baby on the way…and her husband had left her. The mechanic knew it must have damaged her pride badly, but she had to learn to accept help. His gaze flitted over to Red; she was sitting with her head against the window and a protective hand over her middle. A small smile tugged at his lips, Red was going to be a great mother.

She was only five months along but her tiny build had already revealed the fact that she was going to have a baby. A noticeable but gentle bulge swelled her shirt out subtly making his mind wander to what would happen during the next few months…There was so much to do before the baby arrived. The worried mechanic pondered on whether he'd have to help chase a boy that looked just like Hud or a girl with flaming red hair…Either way he was going to spoil them. But first he had to get the mother to relax and let him care for her.

He studied the road carefully as he made the final turn towards the Hudson place. The question was, " _How to get through her thick skull that I'll take care of her?"_ She'd become more stubborn since Hud had left. It was frustrating him to the point he was ready to pull his hair out. Silently he parked the car and waited for Kat to get out. In a blink of an eye she was out of the truck and through the front gate, she let it swing angrily on its hinges. There was no doubting she was angry from the way she slammed the front door, it sounded like a gun going off. He sighed and dragged himself from his truck and plodded up to the front door. Time to figure out a truce.

Kat was bustling around the kitchen when he made his way inside the house. He heard her before he saw her, the sound of slamming pots drawing his attention immediately. Her face was flushed with anger and frustration as she went about making lunch. Smokey stepped into the kitchen doorway and paused, she knew he was there, nothing got by Red. The furious woman ignored him and kept chopping the vegetables she'd grabbed earlier. She was determined to not speak to him, that much was certain. Every move was a deliberate attempt to cut him off and make him leave.

Smokey smirked slightly. Kat was stubborn, but he could wait out the most stubborn of people. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Fifteen minutes…twenty minutes… an hour passed without any sound other than the occasional angry slam of a pot lid or smack against a bowl. The patient mechanic didn't budge from the door. It was a war of the wills.

Lazily he closed his eyes and waited for Red to lose steam. He was determined to have a talk with her and he'd wait all night if he had to a soft grunt caused his eyes to snap open. Kat had a large pan in her hands and was weaving to the side and about to fall. Quicker than the starting of an engine Smokey was beside Red, he steadied her with one hand and his other hand reached out to collect a towel lying on the countertop. A sharp hiss drew his attention once more to Kat; the pan had left an angry burn on the palm of her left hand. Firmly he sat the pan to the side and grabbed Red by the wrist.

"Branding your hand Red?" He tugged her over to the sink gently and turned on the water.

"I was perfectly fine." She gritted out. "I just lost my balance."

"I'd lose my balance too if I was carrying another human around." His tone was stern and his gaze dug into her skin like tires into gravel.

"I'm fine."

"You can be angry. Matter of fact, you have every right to be angry." He tugged at her wrist lightly to get her to look him in the eyes. "You can be angry at Hud every day for the rest of your life. But the baby isn't to blame."

"I…" She blustered angrily only to have Smokey cut her off as he turned the water off and ushered her into a kitchen chair.

"I know you didn't mean for it to seem like you were blaming the baby. But Kat," The gruff mechanic made sure she was paying attention. His tone softened. "You have another person to care for now. Kat…I know you want to do this on your own."

"I can do this on my own." Her chin tilted upwards stubbornly. The fire in her eyes died a little and Smokey saw right through her. She was terrified and feeling completely alone in the world.

"You can, but Kat you have a family," He felt himself getting choked up. "The baby and you come first. Not your pride or your anger."

"I know…it's just… I want to do this on my own."

"You want to prove Hud wrong." Smokey sighed internally. Hud would never know the damage he'd caused. "Don't be stupid like Hud. Kat, you're one of the smartest women I know, but right now you're acting as dumb as Paul Hudson. And being that dumb isn't good for anyone's health."

"When you say it like that…it makes a lot of sense." The weary redhead let out a small chuckle.

"So…Did I get it through that thick head of yours?" A wry smile touched his lips.

"Get what through my head?"

"That you don't have to do this alone."

"I…suppose. But I can't just let you pay for everything."

"You can and you will."

"Can't I at least help? I could try and sell some baked goods in town."

Smokey contemplated her proposition as he grabbed a bandage and some burn ointment. If he let her contribute to the household funds it would keep her from trying to work a full-time job. With all the stress of Hud's leaving, Doc Barker was concerned that more stress might cause issues for the Baby. It seemed that a compromise was the best solution to the situation.

"That sounds like a reasonable solution." He tied off the bandage and put everything away. "And if you need anything you'll ask me." There was no room for argument and the worry in his tone stopped Kat from debating the issue further.

"Alright," She threw her hands up in frustration. "Agreed. Now the food is ready, and it better not be cold."

Smokey laughed and helped her set the table for the evening meal. He was glad to have everything settled between them. No more unnecessary worrying and he could make sure that he kept his promise to care for her. It was a satisfactory arrangement for both. She would get the comfort and provision she needed, and Smokey got some of Kat's famous apple pie. Things were slowly looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

News travels fast in a small town like Thomasville and of course news of Kat's pregnancy got around to Paul's racing friends. Moon, Nash and River decided that the single mother needed an extended support system and they would be the ones to fill the position. A sense of duty and care made them bind together around Kat.

Almost every day of the following months one of the group could be found visiting Kat or helping fix up the house for the baby's arrival. This new family and their help were greeted with protest at first, but eventually Kat had no choice but to give in. They were determined to support and help her. If she needed the smallest thing Smokey or one of the group would jump at the opportunity. The support was overwhelming at times but Kat never lacked for entertainment.

Nash became Kat's personal clothing store for her and the baby. The female racer bought various baby clothes for both boys and girls. River would often show up to work on the upkeep of the house and more than once they'd all ended up spending one or more nights in the Hudson home. Moon was probably the least amount of help, causing mayhem around the house on a daily basis. He was the comic relief and he always made sure that Kat was laughing or scolding him for stealing a pie, and offering the most ridiculous baby names.

"What about Moon?" The blonde racer chomped on a piece of pie and glanced at Kat.

"No. Never." She glared at him across the table.

"It's an awful name Moon." Nash rolled her eyes and cleared away the supper dishes.

"I have to agree with Nash on that one." River smiled wryly as he munched on his own piece of apple pie.

"I already have his name picked out." Kat smiled at the group of racers that encircled her table.

"What is it Red?" Smokey asked from his seat beside her.

"Oh… You'll find out when he's born." The expectant mother placed a hand gently against her swollen middle. She was nearly nine months along and looked like she would have the baby very soon; everyone was on edge except Kat.

"That's not fair," Moon whined and reached for another piece of pie. "I think Moon would be the perfect name for her."

"Her?" Kat sounded incredulous as she stood up slowly. "It's definitely a boy."

A small smile tugged at Smokey's lips as he watched Red maneuver herself over to the sink carefully. She was now in the stage of constantly being unbalanced. Her small stature in addition to a large baby belly made it necessary to move at a much slower pace than normal. The gruff mechanic found the sight of a motherly Kat was very heartwarming, his heart clenched...Hud was missing all of the important moments. He sighed internally and made a promise to the unborn baby. He'd always be there for the child and Kat; he'd step up and fill the shoes that Hud should be filling.

Silently he watched the racers interact with Kat and felt a burden lift from his shoulders. He wouldn't be alone in caring for the independent redhead and the baby. There was definitely no shortage of help available for her and he would be eternally grateful for that. Without their help Smokey was sure he'd have been hard pressed to keep up with Kat and her need to constantly be on the go. They'd help slow her down and make sure that she never felt lonely. He listened to Red laugh and felt an ease settle into his bones, he had worried that she'd never laugh again after Hud left. Lazily he leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the sound of laughter, the Hudson house felt like a home again after so many months of worry. It was a good feeling indeed and it could only get better with the arrival of the baby.

~Later that same month~

Kat spent the rest of the month making sure everything was perfect for her child's arrival. It was a cool day in September and a gentle rain was falling against the kitchen window silently as she slowly ambled around the kitchen. She was nine months along and felt extremely calm about the impending birth. Everything was ready except for the nursery and she'd been forbidden from finishing it as it involved lots of lifting and painting. So the job fell to Moon, surprisingly enough he was quite eager to help.

She was washing dishes when the first pain hit, she casually gripped the edge of the sink and breathed deeply. That wasn't so bad, time to wait for the next pain, so she went back to straightening the kitchen. There was plenty of time. Thirty minutes later the pain hit again and nearly caused her to double over. With a small smile she laid a hand against her middle.

"Soon, kid, soon." She straightened her back and took a deep breath. It was time to alert Moon to the fact that the baby would be making an appearance. Kat took her time making it upstairs to the nursery, there was no point in rushing, and there was still plenty of time before the baby entered the world.

The redhead found Moon busily working on the finishing touches to the nursery. She smiled to herself as she recalled thinking that she'd be having this baby all on her own, how wrong she'd been. Her family had grown in size to include several racers that decided they would dub themselves aunt and uncles. It made her heart swell larger than she ever felt possible after Paul's abandonment. She watched Moon work without saying a word until another pain hit.

"Moon…I think we need to head into town." Kat's voice was calm as she stood in the doorway.

"Sure, what ya, need, Kat?" He tugged a nail from between his lips to speak.

"Oh, well I think the baby will be here today. We can leave when the contractions are further apart. I'll just go finish my pie and then we can head into town." She turned on her heel as she finished speaking.

"The baby," Moon dropped the hammer hitting his foot. "Here…today?"

"Yes, today, but we have several minutes left," She stepped closer to the stairs. "Ouch, they're about thirty minutes apart, we have plenty of time. Just go ahead and finish up." Calmly she walked down the stairs to the kitchen leaving Moon standing in the nursery.

"Oh,.. alright," He stood for a minute trying to register her words. "KAT! What in tarnation are you saying? We have to go, NOW!" He bolted around like a cat with its tail on fire. His urgent cry fell on deaf ears so he dashed down the stairs to find Kat taking a pie out of the oven. "We need to go, Now! What are you waiting on?!"

"Moon, there's plenty of time," her voice was soothing as she turned the stove off and wiped her hands on a towel.

"Well, then we should leave NOW, so that we are at the hospital early!"

"I'm fine, the baby is fine. If they are anything like Paul they just want to make a scene," She rolled her eyes at the racer and started cleaning the kitchen. A stronger pain rippled through her and she gripped the counter, Moon's eyes caught sight of her white knuckled grip on the sink and he felt panic rise in his chest.

"Yeah, well I ain't fine until you're at the hospital. And I'm not delivering the baby in this kitchen…so Let's go." The racer took her arm and turned her around. He wasn't letting anything go wrong on his watch.

"Moon," Kat sighed in exasperation as the blonde guided her out of the house and towards his car. All at once she gripped his arm painfully. "We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, well, that' grip says otherwise, so let's go Kat." His voice was firm. Hurriedly he opened the passenger door and made sure she got in.

The nervous racer glanced at his passenger and made sure she and her precious cargo were safely in place. Seeing that everything was as it should be he peeled out of the driveway and onto the road at a speed that would make one's eyes sink back in their head.

"What on earth! You idiot, slow down!" Kat slapped Moon on the arm; she gripped the door handle till her knuckles turned white. "I don't want him born in the middle of a race!"

"How do you know it's a him?" The racer kept speeding until he received a second, much harder slap against his arm.

"Mother's instinct. You and Nash are going to lose your bet." The mother slipped a protective arm around her middle as Moon took a sharp turn. "That's why the nursery is blue."

"We'll see…" he bit his lip and kept his eyes on the road. He wouldn't have the baby being born in his car. The racer made record time in getting to the hospital, the adrenaline and worry in his bloodstream made his foot heavy on the gas despite Kat's protests. His car screeched to a halt outside of the hospital and he slammed it into park before jumping from the car.

"Where's the fire Moony?" Kat teased him and moved to get out of the car.

"Kat. Don't move." Moon dashed inside of the hospital leaving a very calm Kat in the car.

"This is ridiculous." She stepped out of the car and began making her way towards the hospital doors.

"Kat!" Moon lead a nurse outside.

"Moon." Exasperation flooded her voice.

"Mrs. Hudson, correct?" The nurse came to stand in front of her, concern etched on her pretty face.

"I go by Weathers now."

"She's having a baby!" Moon sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Moon, I'm fine. There's no worries. And it's quite obvious," Her hand ghosted over her swollen middle. "By this that I'm having a baby. I'm Mrs. Weathers."

"The name doesn't matter! You need to be safe and warm!" His voice became squeaky.

"Calm down, Sir. We'll take good care of Mrs. Weathers and her baby." The nurse gently took Kat's arm and began guiding her inside.

"I'm sure you will. He's just panicking. Better humor him." Kat released a longsuffering sigh before trying to redirect her overly protective friend. "Moon, why don't you call Smokey and the others?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring them all here!" The anxious racer practically jumped into his car.

"The hospital has a phone that works just fine Moony!"

"This is an emergency, and they'll be here quicker with my driving!"

Kat sighed to herself as Moon burnt rubber as he pulled away from the hospital. She wished that someone more calm had been with her when the pains started, shaking her head she turned to face the nurse. Concerned that Moon had inconvenienced the nurse, Kat opened her mouth to speak only for a low groan to escape her lips. Her hand flew to her middle and she glanced at the nurse.

"I guess he's coming a little sooner than I thought." Kat gritted out and swayed a little as another pain hit her.

"Babies come when they're ready," The nurses voice was soothing as she took Kat's arm and began guiding her inside. "My, you are cold. Don't you worry, we'll take good care of you and the little Mr."

"Thank you. I just hope they show up without Moon crashing."

"Don't worry about them. Focus on the baby." The pair made their way into the hospital and the nurse settled Kat to wait for the doctor. It was time to meet the newest addition to the Weathers family.


	10. Chapter 10

He was beautiful. Maybe in later years he wouldn't like hearing himself described as beautiful, but Kat would not change her mind. Her son was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Nine months of waiting and then only an hour and a half of pain. It had been worth every moment. When the nurse placed the squirming bundle wrapped in blue into her arms she felt her heart sore.

Her son was a healing balm to her battered heart. After Paul left her, Kat was sure that she'd never feel happy again. Happy wasn't the word to describe how she felt upon seeing the tiny face of her new reason to live. The newest Weathers was crying loudly with a determination to be noticed, tears of joy streaked down her cheeks as she leaned back to relax.

"Hello there…" She whispered to the tiny bundle. Her green eyes soaked in the features of the crying bundle.

He was perfect in every way. His tiny head was covered in thick blonde hair and she could tell already that he had Paul's nose. She smiled to herself and gently brushed a thumb along his cheek. The touch seemed to soothe the child and she felt genuine joy overflowing her previously shriveling heart. Tiny brown eyes blinked up at her and welled with tears.

"Welcome to the world darling." She placed a gentle kiss on his hair. Slowly she began counting his fingers and committing every detail to memory. It was a wonderful day indeed.

They'd nearly died getting to the hospital. It was no exaggeration of details, any of the people riding with Junior Moon would have attested to the fact that they'd nearly died more than once. The news of Kat being at the hospital had caused Nash, River and Smokey to willingly jump into Moon's car, it had been a stupid decision.

"You could have at least let me get into the car before you peeled out of the parking lot!" Nash scowled at Moon as they waited impatiently in the waiting room.

"You were taking too long!" Moon raised his voice only to have Smokey send him a scolding look.

"Better hush up Moon, else Smokey will be skinning you alive." River rubbed his shoulder and sent Moon a glare of his own. "You weren't very gentle with those curves. Slammed my shoulder good."

"I told you to hold on!"

"Right AFTER the turn." River's tone was dry and in an even tone that scraped against Moon's frazzled nerves.

"I'm sorry, but who had to rush Kat to a hospital?"

"Better quiet down Moon else the staff is going to throw you out." Nash smirked and leaned back in her chair. With a huff Moon stood and began pacing. There was no keeping him still as the group continued to wait for a long hour.

Smokey twisted his cap anxiously in his hand and watched the other three. Nash conversed quietly with River about some car business and Moon…well he kept on pacing. It was a nerve wracking hour, his mind kept returning to Kat and the baby. He hoped they were ok. The longer they went without hearing from a doctor the more worried he became. Had something went wrong? The mechanic could hear every sound it seemed, his hair stood on end and his skin felt clammy. What was taking so long?

Doc Barker stepped into the waiting room and Smokey shot to his feet. His eyes scanned the doctor quickly searching for any indication that something had gone wrong. A wide smile painted the doctor's face and caused Smokey's shoulder to tense in anticipation.

"Smokey?" The doctor's voice was soft and relaxed.

"Yes?" Worry was evident in Smokey's voice as he twisted his hat further in his hands.

"There's someone you should meet." A twinkle entered the doctor's eyes.

"Is she…alright?" Worry coated every word and his eyes seemed filled with tension. "Are they..?"

"They are both fine," He motioned Smokey towards the door he had just exited. "This way Smokey."

The mechanic relaxed only slightly at the doctor's declaration but he walked behind him eager to check on Kat and the baby. Sounds of scraping chairs alerted Smokey to the racers in the room trying to follow. He turned and motioned for them to wait. There was no need to overcrowd Kat and the newest addition to the Weathers family. Anticipation bubbled in Smokey's chest with every step he took towards Kat's room. The doctor opened the door and motioned for Smokey to enter.

With a nearly mutilated cap in hand, Smokey entered the room. Immediately his eyes focused on the bed in the room. Kat was propped up with pillows cushioning her back and her hair was braided back tightly with only a few hairs framing her face. In her arms was a squirming blue bundle and the cries of the baby was a welcome song, better than any symphony that had ever been composed. She was glowing with happiness and it made Smokey smile, he hadn't seen her so content since Hud left.

Smiling softly he came to stand beside her, his eyes drifting to the blanket in cradled snugly against her chest. It was one of the most beautiful pictures he'd ever seen. " _Hud would be ecstatic."_ The thought made his gut churn painfully. Quickly he shoved the thought aside; this was about Kat and the baby now.

"Hey, Red." His smile grew brighter as he looked down at his friend.

"Smokey!" Kat beamed happily up at him.

"Is it a boy then?"

"A boy," She brushed a thumb against Strip's cheek gently. "Yes, a beautiful boy."

"Just like you thought."

"Want to hold him?" Kat's voice was soft and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "After all…You're his godfather and uncle."

"If you want me to." His voice was gruff as he moved closer.

Ever so carefully Kat handed the bundle over to Smokey. The mechanic was careful as he positioned the little one in his arms. His heart swelled as a tiny hand peeked out of the blanket. Gently he tugged back part of the blanket to get a look at the newest Weathers.

"It's a little Hud." The crying of the little boy caused Smokey's heart to clench happily.

"He has my eyes though," the new mother's voice was full of awe as she watched his every move. "And he has Paul's nose." Cries of the newborn filled the air as if he was making his arrival known to the world around him.

"He's small, Kat." The mechanic kept rocking him till the crying ceased.

"He is," Worry filled her voice. "Is he too small? He's only about 5 pounds."

"Not at all," Smokey soothed. "He's a healthy small, Red."

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"What's his name?" Smokey settled into the chair next to the hospital bed. He positioned himself so that Kat could see her son.

"Strip…"

"That's an unusual name, Red."

"It's actually Strip…Smokey…Weathers." She watched Smokey with a smile.

"Oh, Kat, you didn't have to do that." His voice choked up subtly as he glanced down at his godson.

"I wanted to and it fits him…"

"Where did Strip come from?"

"Well, his last name is Weathers. So, weather…stripping. Strip." Her green eyes danced with humor.

"Clever, Red," He gently brushed a thumb over his cheek, "I always knew you liked puns."

Smokey's gentle touch caused Strip to turn his head as he weakly searched for the source of the touch. His little pink lips latched onto Smokey's thumb lightly, the tiny baby began sucking on the offered thumb. With a small smile Smokey let his new charge have his way.

Kat watched the exchange with a lightness of heart that had been missing for months. It was wonderful to watch Smokey with her child. She found joy in the situation despite the absence of Strip's father weighing heavily on her mind. Paul should have been there to drive her to the hospital. He should have been there to annoy the doctors in the waiting room…he should have been there to come in and hold their son and tell her she was beautiful. It was the most wonderful day but the most horrid as well.

Just as Kat began worrying over how she'd provide for a growing boy she heard the sound of hushed whispers and scuffling feet from outside of her hospital room door. She glanced from Strip and Smokey towards the awning that kept uninvited guests from barging in.

"Can we come in now?" Moon's voice cut through the pleasant silence.

"I suppose," Kat called back with a small smile.

"Hey, Kat," River came in first and shot the new mother an even smile.

"Kat, you alright?" Nash asked gently as she came to stand beside Kat's bed.

"Tired but good. He's finally here."

"Look at him River. Ain't he the cutest little thing you've seen?" Moon grinned at the new addition to the racing family. Little Strip was sucking on Smokey's thumb contentedly and he blinked sleepily up at Smokey. It was an adorable sight.

"Anyone's cuter than you Moon," River smiled as he got a closer look at Strip. "He is the cutest thing I've seen." His smile widened.

"Can I hold him, Smoke? Please?" Moon practically whined.

"Quit it, Moon. Little man don't want to be held by you." Nash rolled her eyes at Moon.

"He's something else." River brushed a hand over Strip's tiny head. "I have a feeling he's gonna' make a large mark in the world."

River's words were fervent and caused a stillness to cover the room. There was a tangible anticipation in the air. It was as if the world was waiting for the little baby cradled in Smokey's arm was going to do something legendary. However, only time could tell what the tiny bundle of joy would do and become.


	11. Chapter 11

It was an adjustment to say the least when Kat brought Strip home. The cries of a newborn filled the Weathers house with new life. Kat's whole world changed the moment Strip was born; it was as if she were a new person. Smokey marveled quietly to himself that she seemed to have found a new purpose. There was a quiet discussion with Smokey and the other members of the ragtag, adopted Weathers family. Smokey, Nash, River and Moon all agreed to comply with Kat's desire to not speak of Hud in the presence of Strip.

There was a bittersweet feeling that took up residence in the Weathers home. The absence of Paul Hudson was felt strongly by Kat; the son that had come from a marriage of young love was her only consolation in the darkness of the night. Strip was her life now, everything she did was for him. She'd left a few pictures out of her and Paul on her wedding day but when Smokey drove her and Strip home…she'd packed every memento of her time with Paul away. He was only a memory now, Paul Hudson had simply left and she chose to erect no monuments to him. Strip was the best and only reminder she needed.

Smokey would call Strip one of the easiest children he'd met. He was all boy, toddling into mischief as soon as he could crawl, but for all his mischief he never caused Kat much grief. The blonde haired, brown eyed cherub was the source of endless laughter. Often he would be found with his wheat colored head stuck in a fence, his cries for help bringing an exasperated godfather to his rescue. Many days were spent in the shadow of his mother and godfather learning about cars. Smokey couldn't be happier to see the sparkle back in Kat's eyes. She had her fight back.

There was plenty of evidence that Paul Hudson was the boy's father. That much was certain. Strip was stubborn, that was plain and simple, but the boy couldn't help that he had gained a double portion of stubbornness from both mother and father. Kat noticed right away that her son would be a racer. There was no denying the fact that cars were in his blood, from the time he learned to crawl he was scooting around as fast as he could…When he could walk he toddled so fast that Kat was afraid he'd break his little neck. Then when he was well acquainted with gravity he took to racing her. Shrieks of laughter from her darling, when she caught him were the highlight of her day.

The little boy was so like his father it often caused Kat to wake up in the middle of the night with horrifying images of him wrecking. She dreaded the day when he would learn to drive…but she knew she couldn't hold him back from the dream. So she encouraged him. She told him stories about Nash, River, and Moon. Kat was determined that if her son was going to race…he'd be the best to ever race. She never spoke disapprovingly of racing…no she bought him toy cars and took him to watch the local races. It kept her connected to the racing world, though she made sure that she and strip never came into the spotlight. She wanted to shield her son from the cruelty of the media as long as possible.

It was painful sometimes to look at little Strip…especially on the anniversary of Paul's abandonment. Often she found herself crying when Strip was busy outside or off with Uncle River, Uncle Moon, or Auntie Nash. She couldn't stand the thought of breaking Strip's tender heart. He was the sweetest child and was quite protective of his mother's feelings just as she was over his. There was nothing she wouldn't shield him from if she could. Kat knew better than most that the world could be unjustly cruel; it didn't matter your age.

Kat was hanging clothes out to dry on a warm spring day when Strip asked a hard question. It was a question that was asked so innocently it made her heart clench painfully as she clipped another pair of socks in place. Strip was busy driving a new wooden car that Smokey had made for him and he was making all sorts of car noises.

"Mama?" The blonde child looked up at his mother with brown eyes full of innocence.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kat absently pinned a shirt in place.

"Who was the greatest racer ever? Was it Auntie Lou? Or Uncle River? Or Uncle Moon?"

"Do you want a story?" Kat's eyes twinkled softly and a tiny smile tugged at her lips as she glanced down at her whole world.

"Is it about a racer?" He blinked up at his mother as if only a story about a racer would be interesting enough for his five year old mind.

"Yes…The greatest one of ALL time." The young mother pinned the rest of the laundry in place and crouched down beside her son.

"Who was it?" His tone was full of awe and his eyes held the incessant need to know. With practiced ease Kat collected her darling boy and settled him on her hip.

"The Fabulous Hudson Hornet." She smiled at the confused look on Strip's face. He'd heard of the racer… she was sure of it, but the town had been careful to make sure he didn't know that his father was the same person as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. "He was the best of the best. He could drive better than anyone else on the track."

"What color was it?"

"Dark blue," She tickled Strip's sides playful as she began to daydream. "And the driver…"

"Who was he?" Strip giggled.

"His name was Paul Hudson." Carefully she settled them onto the back steps.

"Did he ever beat Junio'?"

"Did he ever beat Junior?" Kat paused with a sly smile. "Hmm…let me think…" She waited with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Mammmmaaaaaaa," Strip nagged impatiently and wiggled in her hold.

"Whatttttttttttttt?"

"Did he ever beat Junio'?"

"Many times… I went to most of the Hornets races. You know, him and Junior tied one time."

"Did they share the prize?" Strip blinked up at his mother. He was completely oblivious to the fact that a date with Kat had been the prize.

"The hornet got the prize he wanted," She kissed Strip's blonde hair gently. "Junior got some money."

"Was it a trophy?"

"Mamma got to give the Hornet his prize…and poor Junior got a small prize." She tugged him closer to her.

"Can I see him race one day?'

"He doesn't race anymore sweetheart," Kat felt her heart clench as she brushed a gentle hand along her son's hair. "But I went to almost all of his races. So…I can tell you stories."

"Why not?"

"He was in a bad accident. He was hurt, and well…When he got better…the people over the races," Her voice gained a sad tone. "They told him he couldn't race anymore."

"But…Why?" The little boy looked stricken at his mother's words and he hugged her tightly as he sensed her sadness.

"Because they were stupid."

"What happened to Daddy?" Strip's innocent question caused Kat's heart to leap into her throat. Where had that question come from?

"Oh, Strip…" Her normally steady voice cracked with emotion.

"Mamma…are you ok?" His face filled with worry and he patted her cheek gently.

"I'm alright sweetheart…Just thinking." She took a deep breath. "He went away."

"Where…why?"

"I don't know…but it was for some good reason." She tugged him closer to her.

"So, he's gone?" The five year old hugged his mother.

"Yes, he's gone." Kat kissed his hair gently. "But he loves you."

"He does?" Strip's tone was tentative and Kat could sense how important the subject was to him.

"Of course he does," She tilted his chin up. "He loves his only son."

"Then I love him…Wherever he is."

"Wherever he is, I know he knows you love him." Her heart broke as she spoke the words gently to her tender hearted son. How dare Paul leave her to save the broken pieces of her own heart…and prevent the breaking of another innocent heart? How dare he do this to her son?

Kat swallowed down the bitterness that threatened to make her cry. She had lied to her baby. It hurt to think that her son had heard cruel accusations from a townsperson…and perhaps it was wrong of her to tell her son that his father had loved him. Paul didn't know a thing about his son's existence…but Strip didn't need to know that until he was much older. She couldn't bring herself to break her five year old's precious heart. No, she could afford to shield him from the hurt she'd experienced at the hands of someone that had claimed to love her. She knew all about being hurt…there was no point in breaking another heart. No point at all.

The day was blissfully peaceful when their utopian existence came crashing down around them. Kat had decided to take her now nine year old son to the first race of the new season. It was always a time of excitement around the Weathers home. She and Strip would guess who would win and then she'd take him on either a hike or a picnic, it was their special tradition.

"Mamma, why can't we sit closer to the racetrack?" Strip looked at his mother pointedly as he shifted the Smokey's garage hat back on his head.

"Because I said so." She shot him a firm look that brooked no argument.

"But Mamma, we can see so much better if we get closer to the sidelines!" Strip shifted excitedly.

"Strip, sweetheart." Her voice was steady.

"You know better than to argue with your Mamma." The gruff tones of Strip's godfather caused the nine year old to straighten his spine and turn on his heel.

"UNCLE SMOKEY!" Strip launched himself at his godfather and uncle.

"That greeting isn't going to get you out of trouble twerp." He ruffled the boy's hair and hugged him tightly.

"I just want to get a better view of this race. I don't understand why Mamma always wants to be this far back."

"Doesn't matter why. She sets the rules." He cuffed Strip on the back of the head affectionately and moved to stand beside Kat.

"Hey Smoke." Kat sent him a small smile.

"He giving you a hard time?"

"No more than usual. I couldn't ask for a better son."

"You deserve the best Kat," The older mechanic hugged his adopted sister. "Racing is in his blood." He smiled to himself. "Glad you haven't tried to keep him from it."

"Why should I? It's part of him." Kat smiled as she watched Strip whoop and holler as some of the cars pulled up to the starting line. "This is his favorite time of the race, that and the finish."

"He's a troublemaker…" Smokey grinned.

"No more than his father."

"Strip is a regular angel next to Hud."

"That's the truth." Kat smiled. "Better keep an eye on him."

"GO Nash!" Strip grinned letting a yell permeate the air.

"He's gonna make Moon jealous."

"Of course he is…he loves to rile him up. Just like Paul." Kat smiled at the image of her son jumping up and down as the race began.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that he's excited."

"Well, we have an agreement…if River or Nash wins he gets ice cream, but if Moon wins he doesn't get any."

"We both know that you'll give him ice cream either way." Smokey shot her a sly grin.

"I know nothing of the sort." She shook her head.

"We'll see." The elder mechanic smiled to himself. "Think I can manage to get an ice cream out of the race?"

"I don't think so, maybe an apple pie later," She teased as she turned her attention fully on the race.

Kat smiled to herself as she waited for her son to decide on a flavor of ice cream. He was her sunshine, there was no doubt. The nine year old blonde was standing on tip toe in front of the local deli counter. A frown marred his little face as he stared up at the sign, his unruly locks spilled over his forehead and over his left eye. Everything about her son made her smile, he looked only around seven, but he would glare if someone accused him of being younger than his nine years. It was adorable and Kat was hard pressed to keep from laughing when such a thing occurred.

"Mamma…Can I have two scoops?" The subject of Kat's thoughts turned his eyes on her.

"Oh…I don't know…" She seemed deep in thought until she felt a firm tug on the skirt of her dress.

"Pleassssseeeeee? I promise I'll eat supper. I'll even eat those nasty green beans." He wrinkled his nose.

"Those nasty green beans are good for you," She ruffled his hair. "I guess two scoops won't hurt…But we aren't making this a habit."

"Two chocolate scoops!" Strip beamed at his mother and tugged on her hand.

"Marge, two chocolate in a cone and one with one scoop of vanilla, please."

"Alrighty one vanilla for you and two chocolate for the little guy." The pretty brunette behind the counter winked at Strip and turned to collect the cones.

Strip held tight to Kat's left hand as they exited the general store and started across the street. Everything was perfect till a shout caught mother and son off guard. In that moment the world came crashing in on the pair and nothing would ever be the same.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a symphony of sounds and sights that flooded Kat's senses as she started to cross the street. Shouts of excitement greeted her and Strip from the opposite side of the road. Fear gripped her heart and squeezed it tightly as she noticed two familiar faces. Things were not as she planned, quietly she placed a hand on Strip's right shoulder and turned him around.

"Mamma, I thought we were going home?" The child sounded confused. Innocently he looked up at Kat while licking his ice cream carefully.

"We are, but first let's go visit Evie and Daniel at the grocery." Kat turned on her heel and quickened her steps. Her heart lurched into her throat and a river roared in her ears. Safety, she had to get Strip to safety and out of the sight of those reporters. If they caught Strip with her they'd put two and two together. She couldn't have them discovering who her son was. Shakily Kat took a breath…only a few more feet till they would reach the safety of the grocery.

"MRS. HUDSON!" A gruff voice shouted from behind her. "A word! Who's the kid?"

"Mrs. Hudson, whatever happened to the Hudson Hornet?" A younger voice joined the shouts.

"You go on inside Strip." Kat nudged her son onwards hurriedly.

"You go on." She paused as a hand found its way onto her shoulder. "Excuse me."

"My ice cream!" Strip exclaimed as Kat stumbled in her steps and jostled her son. Both ice cream cones found their way onto the ground and Strip felt his heart drop.

"Go on." Kat's voice was firm.

"But my ice cream."

"Go now." Kat felt her mothering instinct shoot into high alert as she elbowed the reporter who had dared to lay a hand on her. In one fell swoop she collected her nine year old son into her arms and rushed towards her destination. Shouts of her name echoed in her ears as she picked up the pace.

Flames of fear licked at her heels as she nearly tripped through the front door and deposited Strip into the waiting arms of Evie and Daniel Winters, the owners of the local grocery store. The sound of the bell above the store door signaled the invasion of the meddlesome reporters. With a forceful shove Kat forced her friends into the back room.

"Kat, what on earth!?" Evie hollered after her friend.

"Keep an eye on what I left for you!" Kat darted through the store and out the back door. With precision the redhead made enough noise to draw the attention of the reporters.

"This way Rob, Mrs. Hudson went through the back door!"

"I'll head out the front door, you follow that way!

"Why are they following Mama?" Strip looked up at Evie Winters with wide eyes.

"Oh, no reason Strip sweetie." Evie crouched down, her grey eyes peering at his brown ones.

"Yeah…My ice cream … it fell." Strips face dropped and his gaze focused on his sneakers.

"Now, none of those frowns. Would you like some candy? We just got some new gum drops." The brunette smiled at Strip and tugged his ball cap off of his head.

"Hey! Uncle Smokey gave that to me!"

"Come on sport," The deep rumble of Daniel Winters voice was startling to Strip. "I'll get you a soda too." Quickly the towering six foot five gentle giant scooped up the nine year old.

"Any soda? I don't have my soda money." Strip hurriedly grabbed the cap back from Evie.

"Oh, you know you don't have to pay kiddo." Daniel grinned and shuffled out of the room towards the sodas. "Evie why don't you lock the doors and flip the sign, I'll keep Strip, company."

"Sure, Dan."

"I want some Cheerwine," Strip grinned up at his friend.

"Sure thing," Dan ruffled Strip's hair and sat him on a counter. "Don't fall."

"I won't."

Kat's heart was choking her; it rose in her throat like the bitter hopes and dreams of her life with Paul. She felt her world closing in on her as she ran out of the store and into the street. Her first line of duty was to draw any and all attention away from Strip. The determined mother knew she had to protect Strip; she didn't care if all the attention was drawn to her…so long as her baby was safe.

"Mrs. Hudson, a word!" A gruff voice called. "Sam grab her! We're onto a great story!"

"Persistent." Kat grumbled to herself as she kept running, she chanced a glance behind her, only to bump into a chest.

"Mrs. Hudson!" A hand clasped around her wrist gently.

"Let go."

"I just want a word with you. My name is Robert Dylan I'm a reporter …"

"I don't wish to be interviewed." Ever so carefully Kat tried to remove her wrist from his hold. "I have places to be."

"There are only a few things I want to know. Where is Paul Hudson? And who was that kid with you?" Robert gripped her wrist more firmly.

"There's nothing that I wish to discuss with you." She glared up at the reporter with fire in her eyes. "Let. Me. Go."

"It's a simple question." The younger reporter's voice drifted from behind Kat causing her to flinch.

"HEY! There she is!" Sounds of pounding steps filled the area. More reporters swarmed the area, some with stray cameras clutched in hand.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Shouts seemed to rattle Kat's brain and she tried to twist out of his grip.

"Was that your son?"

"Did you and Mr. Hudson divorce?"

The world was whirling, panic tried to seize her chest, and the grip on her arm kept her rooted. She struggled in the reporter's grip, but he simply tightened his grip to bruising levels. A flash from a camera went off and startled Kat and she stomped on her captor's foot.

"OUCH!" The reporter jerked on her wrist painfully. With precision Kat stomped on his foot once more and used her other hand to punch him in jaw. Surprise washed over the reporter and he loosened his grip enough for Kat to slip out of his hold.

With her heart racing faster than any racecar she felt herself panicking. She turned on her heel trying to find a way of escape only to find reporters on every side. It was smothering, the air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs with every camera flash. Determination flooded her and she began shoving her way through the throng that had cornered her. After several moments a flash of pain blossomed across her right eye and cheek. She turned only to get an elbow to the nose. A yell escaped her and her right hand flew to cover it, blood trickled from her nose and over her lip. Frustrated and pained tears escaped her eyes as she ducked her head, she fully expected more flashes of cameras.

"You folks better be leaving." The gruff voice of Smokey rushed over Kat like a healing balm.

"Smokey…" Kat let out a whisper through her tears and stumbled towards him. Smokey's protective and calloused hand s carefully placed her behind his back.

"Hitting a woman," Smokey's voice dropped low as he narrowed his eyes at the reporters. "I suggest you pack up and head out of Thomasville. You aren't welcome."

"There's a story here and we'll get it." A younger reporter called out angrily.

"No story is worth hurting someone for." Smokey turned and slipped an arm around Kat's shoulder. He wanted to knock them all out but Kat came first. Getting her out of the crowd of bloodthirsty reporters was his first step to protecting her. Maybe he'd have a chance to throttle a couple of them when he settled her into safety.

"Mrs. Hudson!" One of the reporters kept shouting.

"Got something you need to talk to a lady about?" The deep rumble of River Scott sounded behind the reporter. A firm hand held onto the reporter's shoulder.

"What?!" The reporter jumped.

"Go on Smoke. We've got this." Moon's voice joined the fray. "Bothering a lady are you?" The blonde racer turned his eyes to the closest reporter.

"Now that's not very polite." Nash came to stand beside Moon, her eyes bit into the inconsiderate reporters. "There are plenty of other people to interview, people you don't have to harass."

"You offering, Miss Nash?"

"I'll offer an interview to anyone that is more polite than the lot of you." She turned on her heels and sauntered away causing several of the reporters to tag along after her, clambering for an interview.

"Well boys, need help finding the way out of Thomasville?" River's voice was lazy but his eyes held an edge.

"No thank you. We'll find our way out." The oldest looking reporter shoved his hat further back on his head and motioned for the rest of the reporters to follow him. "We've got a story to report on." He clicked off the recording device he had held in hand. "This is gonna' be the biggest story for the racing world…in years.

~Radiator Springs~

Paul Hudson listened to the rain fall outside and the lazy music pouring from his radio as he pilfered with a green 1948 Chevrolet Roadster. His head was situated under the hood of the car as he worked on his personal project. This car had always been a favorite of Kat's; he flinched at the thought of her name. It was often as if the mere thought of her name would permeate the sanctuary that was his garage.

The years had gave Paul a chance to better himself…for Kat, despite his decision to leave, he wanted to be better for her. So he had settled himself into medical school and had put to use all the training that Smokey had invested in him, he'd worked on cars, bused tables in diners…anything to put him through medical school. His recent graduation from medical school and the new moniker of Doctor had gave him a sliver of hope. Maybe, just maybe he could return to her. Perhaps he was worthy of his beloved Kat once again.

Those thoughts plagued him, would he be worthy enough? He'd left her after all. His stomach churned every day that he thought of abandoning her. It was an open wound that had never healed. He never spoke of her, not to anyone. The young doctor had settled in the quaint town of Radiator Springs. It was an out of the way place, no one was bound to recognize him, and especially with the mustache he had allowed to grow. Doc was who he was known as, and he aimed to keep it that way.

" _In recent news The Fabulous Hudson Hornet's wife was spotted in Thomasville! Apparently Katherine Weathers Hudson or Lady Red as the racing world knew her, hasn't left her home town!"_

Kat? Paul jerked his head up nearly hitting the hood of the car. The radio now fully had his attention. What on earth was the news yammering on about?

" _Mrs. Hudson was spotted in Thomasville with a young boy in tow! A local source tells us that the child is indeed the son of Racing Legend Paul Hudson! This leaves the question, 'Where is the Paul Hudson, absentee father and husband?"_

White noise filled Paul's ears and his hand clenched around the wrench he had been holding. Child, a son? Had Kat remarried and had a child? Was that boy his son? It was possible. He felt the blood drain from his face and he felt the urge to vomit. He'd abandoned his wife…and child. He sank to the floor and leaned against the front of the car.

The world had shifted suddenly, Paul felt his head reeling and his heart racing as the sound of a recording of Kat's voice came crackling over the radio. She sounded scared…hurt…worried. The sound of aggressive reporters lingered in the background. She needed him. No, they needed him. His gut churned and he drug himself to his feet. Quietly, he left the garage, time to have a talk with Sheriff. He needed to make a long overdue collection from Thomasville, a collection that was nine years overdue in fact.


	13. Chapter 13

They say knowledge is power, but for Paul Hudson it was a boulder. The pain of his past mistakes weighed heavier than it had for the past nine years, the added knowledge of a child left behind made his stomach churn and his mind reel. In his confused state he had made his excuses to the sheriff about the need to do some business for a few days. There hadn't been any protest from the small town's only source of law enforcement, but he had raised his eyebrows slightly and shook his head. It was unusual for the new town doctor to leave Radiator Springs willingly

After Paul squared things away he quietly headed to the house, he purchased it when he moved into the secluded town. It reminded him of Kat, it was a quaint three story farmhouse; with a main floor, upper floor, and a third floor. The third floor consisted of a basement with plenty of room for canned goods and all the little projects that Kat loved so well. He had bought it with her in mind; he'd signed the dotted line before he had fully thought about it being too big for only one person. Upon reflection one could see that he had bought it with unspoken hope. Perhaps he had always hoped to bring Kat back.

With Kat and his child on his mind, Paul packed an overnight bag with the bare necessities and made his way to his garage. He pulled out a long hidden key and clutched it tight in his right hand. It burnt his hands like coals fresh out of a campfire. The hornet's key bit into his skin as he glanced at the covered mass sitting in the darkened corner of the garage, it was a mass of tarp. He'd covered her up for most of his nine years, driving her only to keep her tuned up, he maintained her, but he refused to take her out cruising. It was a sign of everything he loved…and everything he had lost. The blue darling was a four-wheeled monster. She'd betrayed him but she had also brought him Kat.

Yes, the Hornet was perhaps his greatest friend but also his worst enemy. Like so many things, he couldn't get rid of her. So he mustered his courage and ripped off the tarp. He coughed as dust flew up in his face; quickly he kicked aside the rumpled tarp and slid a shaky hand along his fellow Hudson.

"Hey girl," His voice was rough. "Been a while…" His hand slid further along her sleek paint. "Guess I need your help. Got to go get Kat and…" He paused realizing he didn't know the name of his son. It was a punch to the gut and the gleam from the hornet's hood seemed to mock him. He clenched a hand tightly around the door handle and considered his next move. Going back to Thomasville would mean returning to the "outside world," it meant exposure.

His mind only thought about not going back for Kat and his child…just for a minute. That minute made him feel even guiltier about his past failings, so he gathered his courage and pulled open the door and slid inside. He'd stayed away for nine years. Nine years too long, every moment away from Kat was like living torture. Everything reminded him of her, a day never passed that he didn't think of her and their quaint home in Thomasville. His heart thudded in his ears loudly; it drowned out the sound of the Hornet's engine starting.

The road was as continuous as Paul Hudson's guilt. Every mile that brought him closer to Kat seemed to bring with it more anxiety and guilt. It was as if he was returning to the scene of a crime. He felt his thoughts rolling around like a ship on boisterous waves. His gut churned angrily as he passed familiar landmarks that brought him closer to his old home and closer to Kat.

Paul was sure that his heart had taken permanent residence in his shoes as he spotted the Thomasville sign. White knuckles gripped the wheel of the Hornet as he pulled the car to a halt and stared up at the sign. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, he felt thoroughly disgusted with himself and it only grew worse as he passed familiar landmarks. Sweet memories of the past rose in his mind, but now they were tainted with regrets. It wasn't going to be the sweet reunion he longed for; he knew that much for sure.

The town was unnaturally cluttered with cars, they seemed to line the streets of the main town and the traffic on the country roads was unusual. Paul frowned as he passed the local grocery store and saw a gaggle of what appeared to be photographers and reporters. The sight of the bloodthirsty humans known as the press sent chills along his spine. They were never up to any form of good, which was in his humble opinion of course.

He'd grown cynical in the past nine years, especially where racing and the news was concerned. They had shown him no kindness after his crash and he had no plans to show them any. Especially after hearing them badgering Kat in the background of the radio broadcast. He let his mind wander over memories with his sweetheart as he drove past the outskirts of town and turned onto the road that led towards the Weathers home.

As he pulled closer to the house he spotted various vehicles parked along either side of the road and a clambering sound further up the road. His heart leapt into his throat like a skipping timing belt. He parked in his old parking space and glanced towards the house. It hadn't changed, except for a few stray toys in the yard and a swing in Smokey's yard, his eyes zeroed in on the swarm of reporters making their way from the road towards the house. In the blink of an eye they seemed to surround every corner of the house. They were deceptively silent as they edge closer and closer.

Paul's heart pounded like thunder in his ears at the sight of Kat coming back from the clothesline. He would recognize her red hair anywhere, she wore a light green dress and her hair was held back with a navy bandanna. His breath hitched as she shifted the clothesbasket to her hip as she spotted the reporters, he knew that move, and she was readying herself for battle. The reporters focused in on her like a pack of hound dogs on a rabbit and in a flash they had surrounded her. The former racer felt anger boil up in his throat as he saw Kat stumble when a reporter got a bit to hands on with the petite redhead.

Kat didn't know how they'd tracked her down, she'd been sure that the townspeople would keep the snooping news people at bay. She'd been wrong and she found herself facing a mob of bloodthirsty reporters and photographers. She had just finished hanging the laundry and had turned to check her flowerbeds only to find herself swamped by waves of overly curious media hounds.

"You're trespassing." She tilted her chin up defiantly and shot them a forceful look.

"A word, Mrs. Hudson," One reporter's nasally voice cut through the air.

"No thank you."

"Is it true that the child with you is Paul Hudson's son?" Another reporter yelled over the rising din.

"No comment." She bit her tongue to keep from stating that Strip was only her son. The protective mother bear turned on her heel only to find herself faced with a forceful reporter who decided to grab her wrist in a bruising grip. Instinct took over and Kat swung her clothes basket over his head with such force that it broke and settled atop his shoulders.

The reporter crumpled to the ground and she threw a fist at a photographer about to take a picture, she gave him a black eye. She darted under the arm of another meddlesome reporter and tripped one, sending him sprawling. Her heart beating in her throat she dashed towards the safety of the house but was stopped in her tracks as someone accidentally grabbed her hair and she found herself jerked backwards. A scream ripped past her lips and she began twisting in the reporter's grip like a cat about to be baptized.

Paul watched the scene in surprise, he was rooted in his seat like a melted tire on asphalt. Just as he got his courage up to move and rescue Kat, she turned and managed to bite her captor's arm. With a pained yelp the reporter shoved her off and ran for the hills. Kat had guts that much was for sure. She wasn't letting them catch her, with her freedom she ran towards the house and managed to slip inside.

"Come on boys. Don't want the law dragging us to jail."

As quickly as they came the reporters disappeared, it seemed as if they'd never even been there. Paul stared in wonder at the empty space where Kat had just been. She was as fiery as ever and it made him feel giddy and worried all at once. What all had she dealt with through the years? What had he left her to face? His gut churned as he watched the reporters and photographers zip off down the road.

When the last car had left the area Paul opened the door of the Hornet without thinking. His feet began dragging him towards the front door of the Weather's home without his consent. He was completely drawn towards the place that he had dreamed of returning to for years. Whispers of his red haired beauty behind its closed doors haunted his mind like a fleeting vapor; he felt his careful walk turn into nearly a run. He couldn't let her slip away from him

He paused as he came to a stop in front of the large front door. The thumping of his heart threatened to burst his chest wide open as he raised a hand to knock, hope leapt into his throat as his fist struck the wooden door hesitantly. With bated breath he waited for the gate to the future to open. His stomach knotted up as he impatiently shifted on his feet. It was taking far too long for Kat to come to the door; he turned to glance at the Hornet. He wondered if he had gotten in over his head, should he have shown up at all?

He heard the door creak open and his head jerked towards the sound. His breath hitched at the sight of her and he let his eyes flit over her from head to toe.

"Kat…" His voice was cut off by a fierce blow to the nose. Blood poured down his face and onto his shirt and he stumbled backwards, another blow met his left eye and sent him tumbling down the front steps.

"Hudson." Anger painted her voice and her knuckles were painted red from the punch.

"I just want to talk." He stood and wiped his nose with one hand and staggered up the steps towards her.

"Then talk. From the ground cause you aren't welcome here anymore." Her tone was curt and brooked no argument. She held one fist up; ready to strike him down, her other hand remained clenched by her side.

"We have a child?" His voice nearly cracked with emotion and there was a hint of accusation in his voice.

"I. Have a child." She grit her teeth and turned to head back inside.

"I'm the father though Kat." Desperation flooded his chest and he grabbed her arm. Kat spun and shoved both hands against his chest sending him stumbling back.

"Don't touch me." Venom painted her words angrily as she shot him a heated look.

"Look at you." He itched to pull her close, the black eye she was sporting made the need to protect her even more strong.

"What about it?"

"I can help." He saw his opportunity to whisk her and their child to safety. "I can make sure our child is safe."

"You don't get to make those choices." She bit out, "You lost any right you had when you drove off." She flung the door open and marched inside.

"Kat, wait, can't we talk?!" He ran only to get hit in the face by the closing door. With a thud he fell on his back and saw stars. His last thought was, _She hasn't changed one bit,_ before his world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Thunder sounded in her ears as she slammed the door behind her, with shaking fingers she bolted it shut. He was back, Kat's knees felt like limp noodles. Bile burned her throat as she stumbled towards the stairs. Her mind was in an upheaval as she staggered up the stairs to her bedroom. Why was he back? The timing had Kat panicking. There was only one reason she could think of as to why Paul was back… He'd heard about Strip.

She fumbled with the phone and dialed her friends at the local grocery. With a few carefully spoken words they promised to keep an eye on Strip until she could drive into town and pick him up from the store. It was all to keep Strip safe; she couldn't let Paul crush her son's gentle heart.

" _He's going to take Strip away."_ Panic gnawed at her gut. It was the only plausible reason. He wanted his son. Fury and pain rolled throughout her entire being. Not Strip, her baby boy was the center of her world. The threat that Strip would be taken away made her head spin. She had to do something to keep Paul away from Strip. She'd do anything to protect her son, she'd run if she had to. Run? She paused in her bedroom and without taking too much time to think it over she ran to her closet.

Shuffling through her clothes she found a large green suitcase in the back corner behind her shoes. With her heart in her throat she tossed it on her bed and hurriedly began throwing in clothes and other essentials. When she was done gathering things she needed she moved into Strip's room and collected toys, clothes and books for him. She wasn't about to let Paul take away her baby boy. Paul Hudson had made a grave mistake when he left Kat. It was a decision that had hurt those he loved in a way that he never would have suspected.

Kat didn't trust him within a mile of her child, so she'd have to make a run for it. She slammed the suitcase shut and grabbed her keys. Her heart thudded in her ears as she raced down the stairs on shaking legs. She ran out the back door and to her car, she couldn't trust herself to check on Paul. He could lay there for hours for all she cared. With her emotions keeping her moving she pushed herself to her car and threw open the driver's door.

It had been a long day for Smokey. He'd been at work since seven in the morning and he'd stopped by the local grocery to buy a few things only to find Strip waiting for Kat to come pick him up. In his mind there was no reason for Kat to make the trip back to town when he could collect Strip, so he loaded the nine year old into his truck. Smokey adored his godson and no matter how much the child chattered away he couldn't be annoyed with him. So for the entirety of the drive home the mechanic was revelled with stories about Strip's day at school. It made him smile to himself, he was glad to have had a hand in raising _Little Hud._ That's what Moon called him when he wasn't around Kat.

"Uncle Smoke, whose car is that?"

They were just turning the last curve and the Weathers residence had just come into view. Smokey nearly choked on his tongue, Strip's innocent question combined with the site of the dark blue Hudson Hornet made his gut churn. He knew that car inside in out, a sense of familiarity shot through the mechanic. Hud… that's the only person it could be. Quickly, he swung the truck towards his house and parked in the garage.

"No one in particular Strip." He ruffled his godson's hair fondly before slipping out of the vehicle.

"Can I go look at it?"

"Not right now," He crouched down to look the small nine year old in the eyes. "How about I let you pilfer in the creek behind the house while I talk to your mamma?"

"Alright." Strip bounded out of the garage and disappeared into the woods behind the house.

The sound of a rumbling engine kept Smokey from drifting into deep thought as to why Hud's car was standing in the driveway. He surged towards the door of the garage, he knew that engine, it was Kat's car. Feet crunching on gravel he raced from his house to the Weathers' driveway. She was in her car and Smokey put two and two together. Kat was getting ready to run.

"Kat! Wait!" He raced towards the car. No response from Kat, it made Smokey panic, he had to stop her. He stepped in front of the car worriedly. "Kat, easy, easy."

Fear rippled through Kat and she gripped the wheel tightly and reached to shift the car into reverse. Her skin was whiter than a ghost and Smokey was sure she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Kat, no!" Smokey jerked the driver's door open. "Easy, easy." He spoke as if she was a frightened animal. Ever so carefully he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and shut the car off. His eyes flitted over a trembling Kat as he pocketed her keys. The redhead lunged forwards for the keys with desperation.

"You, focus on me, alright?" He shoved the keys deep in his pocket and gripped her arms gently. "Focus."

"Strip… STRIP! I have to get to him! We have to go! Now!" Panic rang in her voice.

"Kat, you ain't thinking clearly," He held tightly to her, "Now, you gotta focus on breathing, alright."

"He's back. He's gonna' take S-strip away."

"He's not, Kat. Don't panic." Smokey pulled her out of the car carefully.

"He only," She gasped. "Came back for Strip… I need to get Strip."

"You don't know that, Kat. You don't know that."

"It's been, nine years…and now, after that radio broadcast mentioning a child. It's only about Strip. He can't have him."

"Maybe he came back for Strip. That don't mean he's gonna' take him."

"He left! He was dead." She trembled even more before striking out at Smokey.

"Calm down." The mechanic tugged her along with him and settled down in the grass with her against his chest. She was a shaking, crying mess.

"Let me go!" Her fists flailed against his chest, her anger and confusion evident with every strike. "I hate him! He should have stayed gone!" Soft sobs escaped and tore at Smokey's heart.

"Where is he now?"

"On the porch, I knocked him out with the door." Her voice dropped low.

"He still out?" Smokey glanced at the porch in worry.

"Probably, but his hard head should be fine. I should call the law."

"Why? Did he attack you?"

"He wanted to come inside, but I was through talking to him."

"Then you can call the law, Kat." He sighed. "Go inside, I'll deal with him."

"I don't want him here. At all."

"Go inside, I'll talk with him. He ain't taking Strip away from you."

"Just keep _him_ away." Kat clenched her jaw.

"I will if you sit inside, and get something to drink, alright?"

"Fine, I don't want him near Strip." She stumbled to her feet and into the house leaving a bewildered and worried Smokey in her wake.

He gathered heavy legs beneath him and marched up the steps to the porch. There sprawled on his back lay Hud. Smokey sucked in a deep breath at the sight. Other than the thick mustache on his face, he looked exactly like he had nine years ago. Anger bubbled up in his chest and then a feeling of relief. He was still angry that he'd left without a word, but he was beyond relieved to find that his friend was alive and well. With a heavy sigh Smokey lifted the dead weight of his friend. Time to try and avoid World War III, and in order to do that he had to separate the infamous tempers of Hud and Kat.

"Welcome home Hud." Smokey tossed him onto the couch and settled into a chair nearby. "Welcome Home."


	15. Chapter 15

The world was blurry as he stirred from his sleep. Everything hurt, and he was having a hard time deciphering why he was in such pain. Slowly Paul ran a hand over his face with a groan. He blinked and found himself staring up at a ceiling. A very familiar ceiling.

"You awake sleeping beauty?" An equally familiar voice cut through the haze of Paul's mind.

"Smoke!?" He lurched into an upright position before clutching his head.

"Easy hotrod." A firm hand shoved him down on the couch.

"What hit me?"

"An angry red head."

"I thought it was a door."

"Well, she slammed it in your face. Can't say that I blame her."

"She didn't leave, did she?" A hint of panic tinged his voice.

"No, but it was close."

"Oh…" Paul watched as Smokey strode out of the room and into the kitchen. Carefully he stumbled to his feet and towards a window. He had a clear view of the Weathers house.

"Sit down."

"But…Kat." Anger leaked into his tone.

"Why don't you ever just do what you're told?" The mechanic grabbed his old friend by the arm and pushed him back on the couch. He pressed an ice pack against the doctor's eye.

"I need to talk to her!" Paul yelped as the ice hit his black eye. The former racer struggled to stand.

"Not in the mood she's in." A firm hand kept Paul in place.

"I need to see her now!"

"Hud, you're not going to move. For once in your life you're going to listen to me and stay right where I want you to." His voice dropped, and his grip tightened.

"She's my wife!"

"Is she now? Not according to those papers, you signed."

Smokey's words deflated Hud, his head fell into his hands. Pain washed over Paul, it was an awful feeling. He felt as if he'd lost his whole world again. All at once he found himself faced with the mistakes of his past. The mistake of leaving Kat behind glared at him angrily. It seared into his heart and pierced his mind.

"She had me burn them." Smokey's low gruff voice cut into his friend's reverie.

"Really?" The weary husband looked up at his best friend. He watched as Smokey sat down across from him.

"You did a lot of damage, Hud. You're gonna have to give it some time. You can't just go barging in again."

"How bad?"

"We thought you were dead. She was a mess."

"I wasn't though."

"How were we to know any different?" Smokey fixed Hud with a piercing look.

A rush of emotion flooded Paul and he stood to his feet in a rush. He strode over to the window and stared out towards his old house once again.

"What's his name?"

"Strip. Like in weatherstripping."

"Only…Kat." Paul turned to look at Smokey.

"He's a good kid." Smokey tampered down his desire to yell at Hud. "Kat's protective."

"Really?" The former racer glanced at his friend with awe in his eyes.

Smokey smiled to himself at the familiar look in Hud's eyes. " _Looks like he's still hopeless, especially when it comes to Kat. And now Strip."_

"You're gonna have to accept, Hud that you can't just walk in there now. It's gonna be slow. Trust has to be earned, not taken."

"I deserved to know."

"And how would we have contacted you?" Smokey raised an eyebrow at his thick-headed friend.

"She knew before I left."

"She found out the morning they told you they wouldn't let you race."

"She could have…"

"You could have stayed. Instead you ran off and left us all in the dark." Smokey snapped at his friend. "We searched for you. For a week." He clenched his fists.

"It was for everyone's good."

"You really thought that?" He sighed deeply. "Guess you haven't got any smarter."

"Yes. I would have made everyone miserable…"

Silence reigned between the two for a long while. The pair quietly let the pain of the past sink in while contemplating what to do now that they were united. Finally, Smokey broke the silence.

"They did you wrong, Hud."

"A has been. That's what they called me." Pain rushed across Paul's face. Deep hurt surged into his eyes.

"You should have told someone." Smokey came over and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I couldn't. A legend of the past Smoke? They threw me aside and picked up the newest hotshot." He clenched his fist.

"You were still better than all of them combined."

"I couldn't…couldn't let her down." He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"You wouldn't have," Smokey's tone was quiet. "No matter what they said to you."

"You can't know that."

"You know I'd have let you work for me."

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's clear."

"How is she? Is she healthy? Did I make her sick?" Questions tumbled out of Paul's mouth faster than he could process his own thoughts.

"She's fine now. Just a little shaken. We kept her grounded and she made it through the pregnancy."

"Good. Good." Paul paused anxiously. "I went to school. Just finished and all. I'm a doctor now."

"A doctor?" Smokey sounded surprised. He nodded slowly. "You did well."

"That was a secondhand dream. I wonder…" He turned back towards the window. "What she'll think."

"She'll be proud of you eventually. But she's hurting real bad right now."

"What does he look like?" True curiosity filled his voice.

"He's still pretty small now. He has Kat's brown eyes. And a whole lot of energy."

"What does he like?"

"Cars and racing," Smokey smiled slightly. "Just like his Dad."

"Does he get into trouble?"

"Very rarely. Unlike his father."

"You sure?" Paul grinned.

"Oh, absolutely."

"I didn't cause trouble…I just kept things interesting."

"Keep thinking that." Smokey's tone became fond.

"He doesn't hate me, does he?" Worry filled Paul's face.

"No, he doesn't. I don't think that boy could hate a soul. Kat, however…She's still angry."

"I broke her heart."

"Yes, you did. It's going to take a long time to gain her trust."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good. Then I suggest you stop acting like you're gonna whisk them both away." Smokey cuffed his friend on the back of the head.

"I can go stay in town."

"Don't be stupid." Smokey turned on his heel. "Supper is ready. The guest room is still yours if you want it."

"Thanks Smokey."

"No problem. Just remember that if you hurt her or Strip, you'll have to deal with me."

"Understood Smoke."

"Good." Smokey paused. "It's good to have you back Hud."

"Good to be back."

The pair settled in for supper and they talked about old times. Paul could honestly say it was good to be home, but he missed Kat's steady presence. It was even more torturous to be so close to her, yet he couldn't hold her. He sighed more than once.

" _I'll win you back Kat. I promise. No matter how long it takes."_ The former racer promised himself as he pillowed his head that night. He was going to fight for her heart and for her trust. Even if it took him nine more years.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author Note: To my dear, dear, readers. I am incredibly sorry for the delays to this story! Finals, jobs and life in general has distracted me from the joy of writing! I hope this chapter will alleviate some of the frustration you might have felt towards me! Please enjoy and thanks for your enduring patience! :D_

"Mamma! Wake up!" Strip ran into his mother's room and jumped into bed beside her.

"Mmmhh…"

"Maaaama!" The nine-year-old poked Kat's face. "Get up!"

"Why?" Kat grabbed her son and tickled his sides.

"Stoppp it!" Strip giggled as he tried to escape her hold.

"Never!" She scattered kisses across his face and ruffled his hair. "I have to wake you up!"

"But I came to wake you up Mamma!"

"You did a good job. Now what are we going to do?"

"Can we go on a picnic?"

"Um…let me think about that."

"Mammmaaaa!"

"Yes, I suppose we can."

"Can we have pancakes today?"

"You're always hungry I think." Kat tickled her son once more.

"Nope…just sometimes." He paused. "Ok, a lot of the time."

"Go get dressed you silly goose."

"Ok!" He bounded out of the room.

Kat smiled to herself as she heard his bedroom door slam shut. He was a bundle of energy and she wouldn't trade him for anything. With a yawn she got up and made her bed before dressing. She left her hair down and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Her life was a content and predictable existence before Paul's return. She sighed and pulled out the ingredients for Strip's favorite breakfast…Pancakes. A smile stole across her lips. Strip never failed to make her day bright.

She lost herself in thought as she stirred the pancake mix. How was she supposed to deal with Paul's arrival? It wouldn't be easy to introduce Strip to him. Her tenderhearted son had grown up believing that his father had left for a good reason. What was she supposed to say? She flipped a pancake and glanced outside towards Smokey's house. Her heart stuttered to a stop as she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

There in the morning light stood Paul. She swallowed hard as she watched him moving about Smokey's yard, a bucket held firmly in either hand. Unable to stop watching her eyes followed him as he made his way to the chicken coop and out of her line of sight. It was frustrating how he could still hold her attention. Kat huffed and turned back to the unfinished pancakes. No reason to think too hard about it. She was sure Paul would get tired of them again and move on.

With the pancakes and bacon stacked on the table Kat called Strip to come and eat. After a few minutes of waiting for Strip to appear, she realized he wasn't in the house. Panic rolled over her as she began to search the house for her wayward son. He was nowhere to be found. She took a sharp breath as she heard an uproar from Smokey's chicken coop. Hurriedly she ran to the closest window and peered outside.

The door of the chicken coop was standing wide open and chickens were flocking out of it. It was chaos. All of the hens were cackling angrily, and feathers were flying. Kat strode out onto the front porch and planted her hands on her hips.

"Strip Smokey Weathers!" Kat yelled.

Out of the coop ran a laughing Strip carrying a basket of eggs. Behind him came a tall feathered figure. The only distinguishable feature of the figure was a head full of dark hair. Feathers and chicken feed covered him from head to toe.

"What!?" The figure sputtered in confusion, two empty buckets in it's hold.

"Mamma! My trap worked!" Strip rushed up the porch and held out the basket of eggs.

"I see that it did Strip." Kat laughed brightly and glanced back at the bewildered figure still standing in the yard.

"What'd you use to make the feathers and chicken feed stick?"

"A little honey." Strip shrugged. "Come on Mamma! I smell the pancakes!"

"Alrighty. Go on inside." He ran inside slamming the door behind him.

"Nice day to feed the chickens Paul." Kat giggled and glanced back at the still dumbfounded Paul. Then she followed Strip inside.

 _So that's him…_ Paul felt overwhelmed as he stood dumbfounded watching Kat and Strip wander into the house. He spit out a feather and blinked repeatedly. A hearty laugh bubbled past his lips. Of course, he'd meet his son after being pranked. Paul's childhood memories came rushing back. The sound of a very familiar car jerked him from his memories. He turned on his heels and spotted a familiar blonde stepping out of the car. Junior Moon.

"Who are you?" The racer strode through the yard and paused. A stunned look covered his face. "Hud? No." His voice choked up.

"Yeh." Paul shifted on his feet nervously. He opened his mouth to say more only to be cut off by a solid punch to the right eye.

"Didn't know Smoke had bought such a big Rooster." Junior threw another punch only to be blocked by Paul's left arm.

"I see you still have a quick temper."

"I have good reason! You no good, lousy," He aimed a punch at Paul's head.

"Now, calm down!" Paul ducked away from the punch. "I'm sorry."

"You ought to be sorry." Moon tackled him to the ground and the two began rolling through the yard. For a good fifteen minutes the two remained locked onto each other. Despite Hud's capability as a fighter he managed to sustain several blows.

"You idiots!" Smokey's voice boomed above the pair. "Get up!" He shoved the pair apart and scowled down at them both.

"He's the idiot!" Moon staggered to his feet and wiped blood away from his lips.

"You threw the first punch!"

"This is worse than when you two were kids!" Smokey grabbed both racers by the back of their necks and dragged them into his house.

"You came back! Nine years!"

"Yes, I came back."

"Hush you two. Hud. Go clean up. Moon sit down and cool off." Upon Smokey's orders Paul stalked off to take a shower and Moon settled into a chair. Silence reigned in the kitchen and Smokey muttered about idiot hotheads while he fixed a breakfast for the three of them.

"He staying here? When were you planning on telling us?"

"He just got back yesterday." Smokey tossed the racer an icepack. "Nearly forgot how much you boys used ice back in the day. Troublemakers."

"Thanks." Moon swallowed hard. "Have you told Nash or River?"

"No."

"I'll call them. Better for them to hear it from me."

"Don't want them making a scene in town. Kat is having a hard-enough time dealing with it all."

Moon stood and wandered off to call the gang. His steps felt heavy. One of his closest friends was back from the dead and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it all. With numb fingers he dialed familiar numbers. Thomasville was about to get stirred up all over again.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're an idiot." Nash slammed a pot onto Smokey's stove and turned on her heel. "You know that Hud?" She was beyond furious at her old friend. How could a person be so dense?

"Yeh… I suppose." Paul muttered and ducked his head.

"Ain't no question about it. I ought to skin you alive." She glared at him, stomping over to stick a wooden spoon in his face. "I should hang you out to dry on a pole, so the town could see." Fire danced in her eyes.

"I've missed you too."

"I can't say that she's wrong." River's tone was low as he crossed his arms. "You caused us all a lot of trouble." The racer stood in the kitchen doorway. "When Moon called us I didn't expect to see the walking dead."

"Funny."

"No. It's not." River frowned before sitting across from Hud. "It was terrible when you left. You didn't have to deal with Kat."

"I should go see her." Hud started to stand.

"NO!" Nash whacked the back of his head with her spoon. "If you know what's good for you. You'll leave her alone."

Paul's face fell and he jerked from Nash's attack. It seemed that everyone was trying to keep him from seeing Strip and Kat. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes in thought. All at once he wasn't sure if it was a good thing that he had returned.

"Better stop thinking stupid things. Else Nash will whack you again." River's voice cut into Paul's thoughts.

"How'd you…?"

"You forget how long I've had to put up with the stupid things you and Moon have thought and done." River snorted and collected his cup of coffee.

"True." Hud chuckled. "Should've known better."

"About a lot of things." Moon grumbled and snitched a yeast roll fresh from the oven.

"Moon! Hands off." Nash whacked his hand.

"OUCH! Smokey! Nash is abusing me!"

"Am not! I'm just keeping your grubby hands-off breakfast till everything is done."

"Children." Smokey muttered as he walked into the room and over to the stove. "Moon don't be snitching food."

"Y'all haven't changed." Paul glanced around at his friends.

"You grew a caterpillar to keep your lip warm." Moon grinned and settled into one of the chairs.

"Very funny."

"It isn't too bad." River smiled lightly.

"Well, I thought it would look good…being a doctor and all now."

"Doctor?" Moon sounded surprised. "You had enough brains to go to school?"

"Shut up Moon!" Nash whacked his head. "You wouldn't have graduated if it wasn't for Hud's notes."

"Fine." Moon sulked.

After breakfast the group settled into the living room to catch up with one another. There was a lot of tension, but eventually they managed to laugh with one another. Healing was on its way between the friends. It would would take time. The hurts caused by nine years of abandonment would have to heal, but Hud was on the road to redeeming himself.

"I need help." Paul leaned forward in his seat to look at his friends earnestly. "Kat's not going to be as easy to win this time around."

"For good reason." Nash teased with a lazy smile.

"Really, Nash. I need all the help I can get. She barely said anything to me. Before she slammed a door in my face."

"Oh, now that's something I wish I could have seen!" Moon crowed.

"Shut up."

"She knocked him out," Smokey sounded proud of Kat. "Gave him a good right hook to the eye too."

"Yeh. You look like a racoon now." River leaned back into the couch.

"Back on subject. I need help with winning her back."

"Have you thought of taking her on dates? Showing up with flowers? You have to start somewhere Hud." Nash sighed. "You're as hopeless now as you were then."

"I'm not hopeless…"

"Yes. You are." Moon grinned. "But we can help you! I'm a great matchmaker! I got you and Kat to go out on your first date, didn't I?"

"I don't think you can take the credit for that, Moon." River laughed. "The Hornet was what attracted Kat in the first place."

"That's right," Smokey piped in. "Why not take her for a ride?"

"She's going to slam the door in my face again."

"Not if you don't go barging in like an idiot." Nash sent him a glare. "I'll take Strip on a hike. That will give you time to talk to Kat when she's not worried about you taking her baby away."

"And you can apologize for being a complete idiot and admit that you didn't think before you left us all." Moon narrowed his eyes. "If she needs help I'll be outside waiting for you." He pushed up his sleeves pointedly.

"Everything is on her terms. Remember that Hud." Smokey's voice dipped low and held a threatening edge. "She's been through enough."

"I know." Paul's tone was apologetic. "I'll win her back. Even if it takes the rest of my life. I'm not going to stop trying."

"I knew your stubbornness could be used for something other than being plumb stupid." Smokey ruffled his hair.

"Smoke." Hud glared up at his old mentor, it was half-hearted though.

"Well. Better get ready for that talk. There's no time to waste. I'll try and take Strip on a hike tomorrow." Nash stood. "Now, I've got a date of my own to get ready for. Bye guys." She winked and left the house. Not long after both Moon and River left.

Paul sunk into Smokey's old chair with a sigh. His nerves were jumbled in fear. Kat couldn't reject him, he nearly choked at the thought. If she did reject him, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He couldn't lose her and Strip. They were everything to him. Now that he was back he couldn't imagine leaving his little family behind.

"Don't overthink it son." Smokey laid a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "She still loves you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Otherwise, she'd have signed those divorce papers instead of burning them."

"You think she'll give me a chance?"

"Only if you admit that you're an idiot and you survive her temper."

"Thanks…"

"Have faith. She cares about you…She's just hurting. She's gonna want to strangle you for a long time. So move slow."

"I'll do my best to remember that."

"Good. Now go grab your fishing pole. I want to see if you still know how to bait a hook." The mechanic turned on his heel and headed outside.

A few minutes later Paul joined him. He smiled to himself as he watched the young doctor grab a fishing pole. Yep, he still knew how to handle a mule headed racer. With a stifled laugh he watched Hud try and untangle some fishing line…hopefully he'd do a better job at untangling things with Kat. One could only hope.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kat, come on! Just give me a chance to talk." Paul stuck his foot between the door.

"Paul, I'm busy. I have pies in the oven." The redhead's voice was clipped, and an angry scowl touched her lips.

"I just want a chance." His voice was soft with longing.

"I gave you a chance." Pure anger made her brown eyes snap. "You're the one that walked away." She gritted her teeth and moved to close the door.

Frustration and panic seized Paul, he shoved the door a bit. He had to redeem himself in her eyes, but she wasn't giving him a chance. His mind was blurred with worry. What if she never gave him a chance to win her back?

"Please! Let me try!"

"You broke my heart! You shattered it!" Kat trembled, and her eyes were unnaturally glossy. Paul swallowed hard realizing he was making her cry.

"Don't cry. Please! I'm so…" He didn't get to finish as the door came slamming shut.

Pain blossomed through Hud's left arm. He bit back the anger and frustration he felt as he fumbled with the front door of Kat's house. How did he find himself in such situations? All he wanted was to ask her on a date.

But for some reason he found himself with his arm between the door. He reached out and twisted the door open with his right hand. Carefully he freed his aching arm. Once again, the oblivious Paul Hudson had muddled things up. Gritting his teeth, he staggered to his feet and made his way down the front steps and over to Smokey's house.

"Smoke!" Paul yelled as he stumbled into the house. Gently he cradled his throbbing arm close to his body.

"What is it now Hud? I got to get to the garage." Smokey grumbled from the kitchen.

"I need a ride."

"Where to?" The mechanic came into the living room wiping his hands on a towel.

"Kat…broke…my arm." Paul mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Kat broke my arm." Paul's head snapped up to glare at Smokey.

"Took her long enough. I'm surprised she didn't break both your arms." He paused. "You asked her on a date didn't you?"

"I didn't get the chance. She slammed the door on my arm!"

"Serves you right. Ain't no where near the amount of pain you caused her."

"You aren't helping."

"Nope. You'll have to do this on your own."

"She won't even give me the chance to talk to her!"

"It's been nine long years. You can't expect her to forgive you so easily."

"Just take me to the doctor." Paul stood to his feet.

"Don't let the door hit you."

"Shut up Smoke."

Smokey just grinned and headed outside to the truck. A grumbling Paul followed his friend and piled in behind him. The ride was silent, the doctor was sulking, and Smokey wasn't butting in. Paul deserved to suffer a bit, the mechanic didn't feel like making him feel better for once. He needed to think about what he'd done for a long while.

Paul's pain spiked as they pulled up to a white frame house. Grudgingly he opened the door and scrambled out on his own accord. He scowled at Smokey as he struggled up the steps and waited by the front door.

"Don't look like Doc is home." Paul grumbled.

"Hud. Don't be stupid." Smokey rapped on the door. "His car is in the garage."

A huff was the only reply from Hud. The mechanic gritted his teeth. He seemed to get stuck with all the stupidly stubborn friends it seemed. From the corner of his eye he saw Hud trying to sneak off. How stupid could one man be?

"Smokey?" Doc Barker spoke as the door opened. The years had been kind to the doctor, nothing seemed to change except the color of his hair. "What can I do for you?"

"Hud broke his arm."

"Hud?" Doc Barker's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "He's back in town?" His lips formed a thin line.

"Yes. And he's right here." Hud's grumpy voice cut in on the conversation.

"Well. Come on. I ain't got all day." The older doctor's voice was clipped. Hud winced, it seemed that the town doctor's favor wasn't going to be easy to win back either.

An hour or so later found Hud with his arm set and in a cast. According to Hud, Doc Barker had taken sadistic pleasure in making sure that the cast was as comfortable as possible. Smokey had offered no sympathy and the former racer had found that his punishment of pain seemed to fit his crime towards Kat. It was a humbling experience to say the least.

He sulked the entire evening. The tension around Smokey's house kept building. With each addition of the old gang Smokey found himself becoming more and more frustrated. Finally, he had enough.

"Alright! That's it." Smokey frowned at his old friend. "Stop acting like an overgrown baby."

"It's her…"

"So, help me if you say it's her fault I'll belt you." Moon called from the kitchen.

"You need to actually apologize to her!" Nash pitched in. "If you really want her back. You'll fight."

"The Hud I knew…he wasn't a quitter." River raised an eyebrow at the still sulking Hud.

"She won't give me a chance!" He surged to his feet. "She broke my arm!"

"To be fair, you did deserve it." Moon's tone was dead serious.

"Shut up in there."

"No can do. We were the ones to protect her when you were away. We aren't stopping now."

"Fine! So how do I even begin to win her back. You're the ones that suggested a date!"

"We didn't say that it would be easy!" Nash glared harshly at him. "You're going to have to be persistent. More than you were when you first met her. She's not a lovestruck teen anymore! She's a grown woman who has been raising a child. Without you."

The words _Without You,_ stung Hud like a swarm of angry bees. It cut deep, but it stirred something within him. A determination long hidden within him. He turned towards the window that looked straight towards his old home. He was going to have to sweep her off her feet…though that could be hard with only one working arm.

"What you need is a racing strategy." Smokey grinned softly. "Mind you I'm not going to try and soften her up. You're going to have to do everything the hard way."

"You'll help."

"I'll give you tips."

"Like when I was a rookie?"

"You're still a rookie. Especially when it comes to Kat's heart."

"So, what's the strategy?"

"We'll discuss it after supper." Moon piped in. "I'm hungry."

"You're as hopeless as ever, Moon."

"Let's eat so we can figure out how to get helpless old Hud back in Kat's good graces."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Surprise! Miracles above miracles, I have managed to bring my faithful readers an update! Thank you all for your patience. I never expected so many people to read my stories. I'm humbled and honored to have you as readers! Reviews and messages are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

He hadn't thought his plan through at all. It had been nearly four months and nothing he'd done had softened Kat up. He'd left candies at her door, but they all ended up in the trash. He'd tried serenading her one night at Moon's suggestion, but he'd ended up soaking wet as Kat poured a pan of ice cold water on him. He had done everything he knew to do, but it was fruitless. So, Smokey had stepped in. The rookie needed help.

Paul berated himself as he fiddled with his tie, it felt like it was trying to choke him. Uncertainty filled his chest; would she never forgive him? He glanced over his shoulder at Smokey's house where the gang was peeking through the windows. Nash was waving him on, River was frowning with his arms crossed, and Moon looked too smug. Smokey was inside the Weather's home talking to Kat.

"For the last time. I'm not going to talk to him!" Kat glared at Smokey.

"Red." Smokey frowned at her. "Look, I know you've been hurt. But it's been four months!"

"Hurt doesn't begin to describe what he did to me." She slammed a pot down on the stove. "You expect me to welcome him back with open arms? NO."

"I don't expect that, and you know it." His voice became slightly stern. "You need to hear him out."

"He could have tried that nine years ago." Fire filled her eyes. "If he thinks that marching back into our lives is going to be simple. He's wrong. He didn't even apologize." Hurt flickered across her face. "I don't have to apologize for anything. I didn't do anything wrong!" She paused. "You're trying to soften me up for him."

"Now, Kat."

"You are supposed to be on my side!"

"I am! But he was hurt too. He was young and dumb."

"He broke my heart and left me alone and pregnant."

"Give him a chance to make it up to you. For Strip's sake. He deserves to know his father."

"Smoke." Unshed tears filled her eyes. Smokey sighed, Hud had ripped open the wounds that had barely had time to heal over. She'd fell hard for Hud and when he left her it had devastated her. It would take a long time to build back her trust.

"Come here Red." He opened his arms to her. She rushed him and wrapped her arms around him.

He'd protected her since she was little. She'd been a spunky thing, but when her parents had died and she'd came to live with her aunt. He was there. When she wanted to get under the hood of a car instead of going to a dance…he was there. It didn't matter what she needed he'd always promised to protect her.

"He still needs you Kat. As stupid as he is, he knows that he's nothing without you." He ran a hand over her hair. "That's the one thing that he finally got through his thick skull. You're the best thing that's happened to him. But he's still healing too. Give him a chance. If he steps out of line, I'll be the first to teach him a lesson."

"Promise?" She hugged him close. He was the brother she'd always wanted.

"I promise Red."

"He's waiting, outside, isn't he?"

"He is."

"You'll pick Strip up from school?"

"Sure will. I'll even take him camping this weekend. So, you and Hud have time to really talk."

"Thanks." She didn't sound excited.

"Don't go in expecting the worse Red. Don't you want things to work out?"

"It's been a long time. I don't know if I can trust him."

"Start from scratch if you have to. You too had something good." He ruffled her hair and released her from the hug. "Now I need to collect our favorite hotrod." He walked out of the room. "Kat, put on that green dress of yours. Knock the rookie off his feet." He winked and continued out of the house.

Kat stared after Smokey, her heart in knots. How could he want her to try and forgive Paul. It had been so long, but the pain was fresh. She'd given her heart completely to the racer and he'd crushed it so easily. The heart of the matter was that she was terrified of being hurt again. Nervously she decided to at least put forth an effort.

"It's just for Strip." She muttered to herself as she bounded upstairs. Taking a deep breath, she opened her closet and found the dress Smokey was talking about. It couldn't hurt to try, she reasoned. She changed out of her work clothes and into the green dress, a sigh escaped her as she turned in front of the mirror. It didn't look like she was trying to hard…but she liked how she looked. A blush crept up her neck as she realized that she hoped Paul thought so too. She brushed her hair, changed shoes and went back downstairs.

"This is ridiculous Smokey." Paul glared at his best friend.

"Just try it."

"Fine. But I don't need you watching. Go call off the hounds at your place."

"What?"

"They're still watching us." The doctor glared in the directions of his friend's house.

"Alright. Just don't act like an idiot."

Paul rolled his eyes and turned on the transistor radio he'd bought recently. It was something he knew Kat would like. He prayed a good song would come on. Taking a breath and saying a silent prayer he knocked on the door and waited. It took a minute or two, but she finally came to the door. His breathing hitched, and he knew he was staring.

"You're gorgeous." He sounded like an idiot, he felt like he did the first time he saw her. Hopeless.

"Not so bad yourself." The words slipped past her lips and Kat wanted to slap herself. She had to give him a hard time. "But you're not getting back into my life that easy."

"I'm sorry." Sincerity filled his voice. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You don't." She agreed. "What do you want?"

"A second chance." He motioned to the porch swing. "Hear me out."

"I'll listen."

"I was an idiot." He swallowed his pride.

"What did I do? Why did you leave?" Hurt filled her face. "I loved you. So much."

"I was stupid…and hurt." He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his good hand.

"What happened?" Her voice was demanding.

"Kat…please. I can't."

"I deserve to know! I want to know why you abandoned me and your son!" She glared at him. "Why did you break your promise?" She knew the truth but she wanted to hear it from him. Didn't she deserve that much?

"I was washed up! Through! They told me I was a has been!" Pain and bitterness filled his voice. She flinched at his words.

"Paul…"

"I was ready! I knew it! But they wouldn't let me! They threw me out! I couldn't provide for you." He stood and turned to stalk off.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Paul Hudson."

"Kat."

"Don't Kat, me. Are you the man I married? Do you still want a chance with me? The man I married wouldn't run out on me. Not again."

"I don't deserve you."

"Why did you leave?"

"I…"

"The real reason."

"I didn't…didn't want you to see me as a failure."

"You idiot!" She slapped him hard.

"Kat! My face can't take much more of that."

"Then stop being so stupid! You left because you thought you were a failure? You never disappointed me… until you left. You could have been a garbage collector and I would have been happy being your wife. But you left me alone, with nothing but divorce papers. Why are you back now?"

"I realized how wrong I was…as soon as I left. But I had to have something to offer you. We had so many dreams…"

"You promised to stay with me. But you lied." She slammed her fists against his chest. "You lied!"

"I know!" He pulled her into a tight hug. The doctor let her hit him as hard as she wanted, his heart broke at the tears that began falling down her face.

"I shouldn't be here…" She sobbed all at once.

"Why?"

"Cause…we'll just hurt each other."

"I want to try. I…I still love you." He looked down at her. "Can we try?" He brushed a tear away from her cheek. "Please?"

"You aren't leaving?"

"Not without you."

"I'm not making it easy for you."

"I'll keep trying. Even if I have to serenade you every night for the next fifty years."

"Please don't."

"Some day, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold. I will feel a glow...just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight." He began singing offkey.

"My ears!"

"It's not that bad!" He grinned at her. "You're lovely, with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight." Laughter danced in his eyes but his offkey singing was sincere.

"It's not that good either!" She glared at him playfully. The look on his face sent butterflies through her stomach. It had been years since she'd felt this way.

"Can…I try something I'm good at?"

"What's that?"

"This." He leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

"He did it!" Moon hooted from the bushes below the porch.

"I'm going to kill him." Paul whispered next to Kat's ear as he pulled away.

"Ignore him. I think you need more practice." Her voice was hesitant. She was offering him a second chance, his heart soared. "Be careful."

He leaned in to kiss her and Smokey dragged a nosy Moon back to his house. Things were slowly looking up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Looky Looky! An update for my lovely readers! I hope it was worth the wait! Hope you enjoy. Please relax, read, and review ( I LOVE reading your reviews!)**

She was nervous. There was no way around the fact. Anxiously she fiddled with her dress and glanced at the clock. He was late. Kat frowned to herself and looked out the front window. There was no sign of Hud's car. She bit her lip. Had he forgot about their date? Had he left her again? Her mind was racing faster than Hud had ever driven.

"Mamma…" Strip's voice cut through Kat's thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kat smiled at her son.

"What are we waiting for?" Strip sounded extremely confused. "I thought we were going to eat. I'm hungry."

"We're just waiting for our ride." She ruffled his hair fondly. "He'll be here soon."

"Who? Uncle Smokey? Uncle Moon?" He paused. "Or is it Uncle River? I wanna eat now."

"No…"

"Who?"

"Oh…It's a surprise." Kat bit her lip. She was worried about introducing Strip to his father. Her son had heard various stories about the Hudson Hornet and the famous Paul Hudson. She'd always failed to mention that the legend was his father.

"A surprise? But Mamma!"

"Don't worry, you'll like it." She turned back to the window. "I hope." She whispered to herself.

"Ok." Strip huffed and went into the living room to play. He knew his Mamma wouldn't lie to him. Especially about a surprise.

 _Where are you Paul?_ Kat smoothed her hands down the sides of her dress for what felt like the hundredth time. She was on the verge of calling Smokey when a horn blared from outside. A smile stole across her face, she knew that sound. Paul was finally in the driveway. She took a deep breath, she refused to run to answer the door. She'd let him sweat a little.

 _Knock…knock…knock._

Kat tried to silence her heart, she was sure that Paul could hear it through the closed door. She let him wait a minute. A peek through the window told her that he was shifting nervously as he waited. Taking a deep breath, she took a small step forwards. Paul didn't know that she was letting him meet Strip, he thought that his son was with Smokey.

"Mamma?" Strip called out. "Can I get the door?"

"No, I'll get it. You keep on playing." She took a fortifying breath and opened the door.

"Hey." A small smile tugged at Paul's lips. His eyes flitted over his wife taking her figure in from head to toe. Kat's face was as red as her hair. Paul's grinned brightly, he loved when she blushed.

"Hey…" Kat sent him a weak smile.

"These are for you." He produced a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back. "Ain't half as beautiful as you." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"You've been watching too many movies." Her blush darkened. "Who's been teaching you how to compliment a lady?"

"Umm…" Paul's eyes widened slightly. He was busted. "River…" He coughed.

"That explains it." She paused before leaning up and brushing a light kiss across his lips. "If Moon had been teaching you, you wouldn't be getting a kiss."

"Knew I made the right choice." He winked at her.

"Don't push your luck." Kat surprised herself with how easy it was to fall back into teasing him.

"So. Are you ready for our date?"

"Of course. Let me put the flowers up." She turned. "Come on."

"You sure?"

"You can come in." She marched inside and deposited the flowers in a vase.

Paul looked around the front room quietly. The place hadn't changed much. All of the furniture remained unchanged, even the smell was the same. The only change was the pictures on the wall, a thin smile touched his face. There were no pictures of him with Kat. No evidence that he'd been there. He took a deep breath, he planned to change that. The doctor glanced at a picture of Kat with the old gang. Smokey, Nash, River and Moon formed a semi-circle behind a very pregnant Kat. His old crew chief had a protective hand on Kat's shoulder. Paul's chest tightened. He'd missed so much.

"Paul." Kat's voice cut into his thoughts. "I want you to meet someone."

"Huh?" Paul turned and felt as if he'd been sucker punched. Kat had her hands on the shoulders of a small blonde boy. There was no mistaking the child. It was his son, Strip. He felt his eyes fill with tears. Kat was trusting him with Strip, she was letting him meet the child he'd walked out on.

"Say hello, Strip." Kat's voice was soft and filled with raw emotion.

"Hello, Strip." The nine-year-old spoke with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Strip…" Kat was biting back laughter at her son's cheekiness.

"Hello, who are you?" Strip tilted his head curiously.

"My name is Paul Hudson." Paul sucked in a breath at his son's brown eyes. Those eyes were Kat's eyes. He shot his wife a look filled with wonder.

"Paul Hudson! You mean, The Paul Hudson!?" Strip was nearly bouncing in excitement. "Mamma? Is that really him?" Strip turned to look up at his mother. He jerked at her hand excitedly.

"Yes, that's really him, Sweetie." She smiled at Strip's enthusiasm.

"Wow!" Strip turned so fast he nearly face planted. "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course..." Kat crouched down to look into her son's eyes. "Strip. He's your daddy."

"Mamma?" Strip looked confused. "My daddy? You mean…The Hudson Hornet is my Daddy?"

"Yes…" Kat didn't bother to clarify that the Hornet was the car. "He's your Daddy."

"Can I go talk to him…up close?" Strip's voice dropped to a whisper.

"You sure can." She took a deep breath and turned him to face Paul. "Say hello Strip."

Strip stared at Paul for a few minutes. His face was one of wonder and puzzlement. All at once Paul found himself flat on his back and his arms full of a nine-year-old ball of energy.

"Umfff." The wind was knocked out of him. Instinctively his arms snaked around the child.

"Daddy!" Strip squeezed the older man as hard as he could.

"Strip." Paul's voice came out in a choked sob.

"You're really here!" Strip poked his father's face to make sure. "You're not a dream?"

"No, I'm not a dream." The father brushed a hand over his son's blonde hair for the first time. His throat tightened with emotion. He was holding his baby for the first time.

Kat watched with an aching heart. That's how it should have always been. She wiped away the tears. Watching her boys together she felt a piece of her broken heart mend. This was how their home was meant to be.

"Welcome home Daddy!" Strip squealed in excitement and threw his arms around his father again. Kat smiled, she'd never heard Strip sound so happy. She just hoped Paul wouldn't leave again…if he did she was sure that neither she nor Strip would survive the heartbreak.


End file.
